Missing That Certain Spark
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: Jane- worked for BPD as a detective, quit and joined SWAT, but then every police officer was arrested for dirty dealings, Jane must now work with Maura's father, Paddy Doyle, in order to get the police back on the streets and give Doyle control of Boston underground once more from an unknown criminal. All in the dark. Rizzles AU Finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing That Certain Spark: Chapter One: Not Quite Grabbing The Concept Of Sarcasm **

The dark haired woman rolled over, letting out a silent curse as she slammed the stop button on her alarm clock. Monday was never one of her best days in the week.

Slowly heaving herself up, she rubbed her face. _6.30 am… Monday… I'm gonna need a lot of coffee. Especially after last night… _looking over at the honey blonde woman, she had freckles, nice figure and pretty smile. That pretty much did it for Jane. It would do, but it wasn't exactly what Jane wanted.

What Jane wanted was a doctor Maura Isles, medical examiner of Massachusetts and not to mention her best friend. Ever since Maura had fixed Jane's 'nasal hairline fracture' Jane had secretly been head over heels for the good doctor.

Jane used her wonderful stealth skills to sneakily work her way round the house, getting dressed for work, finding where she'd last left her gun, feed Jo Friday ect.

Once all that was done, it was near half seven. Quickly hurrying out the door, half buttoning her blue shirt up, Jane started the black car and drove off to the doctor's house. She knew she was going to get a lecture about skipping breakfast, and driving while dressing, but hey-ho what can ya do?

* * *

Maura was mentally placing a ruler against the crease on her dress to see if the crease measured out with all the others, once it had met her atmospheric standards, she started to head out to the kitchen, quickly grabbing a banana. Knowing she'd lost a bit of time on choosing which dress she'd wear today.

Suddenly a knock on her door echoed around the empty house.

"COME ON MAUR! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Maura heard Jane shout from outside. Quickly hurrying to open the door in order to stop Jane's shouting (as well as getting another complaint from her neighbors about the noise.)

"Ok I'm coming, don't stress out! It's not good for you!" Jane just rolled her eyes as the scent of Maura wafted past the detective as Maura continued to catwalk to the car, Jane following soon after.

As the taller woman started the car up, the radio kicked on causing Maura to jump.

"_DIE, DIE, DIE MY DARLIN! DON'T UTTER A SINGLE WORD!" _The man screamed on the radio. Causing Maura to automatically turn the radio off.

"Jane, what have I told you about starting the car up with the radio with such a high decibel?!" Maura demanded to know, as if the answer was obvious.

"That it's fun? Oh come on Maur that was one of my favorites!" Jane whined.

"You're ear drums will thank me later."

Grumbling, Jane turned into loud cursing as they hit the everyday Boston Traffic.

"Son of a bitch." Jane cursed as she slammed on the steering wheel.

_Haven't had ONE cup of coffee! I swear to Joan of Arc herself, if the old man puts his socks in the coffee machine again, I'm going to hit the roof!_

* * *

As time went on, Jane's car finally got passed the traffic light. The worst one known to Boston, it would let about two cars through at a time, and stay on red to let about all of America through. And if that wasn't bad enough, it was the camera from hell that would take your picture if you go through amber! And if you thought it was wrong, bloody hell you'd have to go through a lot of paper work just to get a 60 dollar fine revoked.

_Will I have to go through this for the rest of my life?! _Jane asked herself in her mind, pouring the horrible coffee into the cheap cup. Handing one to Maur, but then stopped herself.

"I know, I know, caffeine evil. Caffeine take over the world, stick with green tea, its friendly eyes will lead you to the path of happiness." Jane said sarcastically.

"Well at least you pay attention to me." Maura side commented.

"Oh how could I not doctor Isles?"

Maura gave Jane a look.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No."

"Oh ok then." Maura gave Jane her best smile, and started to walk down to the seats in the cafeteria.

Jane just rolled her eyes.

"Oh hi girls!" A woman called out from behind the counter.

"Hi ma," Jane said just as happily as she'd addressed Maura this morning.

"Hello Angela, how are you this morning?" Maura asked. Ignoring Jane's disgusted face at the coffee.

"I'm fine and yourself? Any murders I can help you with today?"

"No…" Jane spoke out, as she put her phone away. "Unless you can help us tackle a perp who's trying to escape right now… Maur I gotta take this."

"Ok be safe!" Maura called out, but Jane had already sprinted to the stair case.

Both Maura and Angela let out a heavy sigh.

"I wish Jane hadn't chosen such a dangerous job sometimes." Maura was about to say she felt the same, but if Jane hadn't chosen this job, the two women would never have met. And Maura dreaded to think of where she be today without Jane.

"I guess, but she's trained for this kind of thing. Well I'll see you later on Angela." Maura replied, trying to wave off the subject of Jane as she left the cafeteria. Taking the lift to the autopsy department.

Against her wishes, Maura's curiosity led to her to wonder where she'd be without Jane.

It seemed like a scary place…

* * *

"Why'd you try to run Bobby?" Jane asked the man, after he'd finally been cuffed and put to the chair thanks to the assist with Jane. It's not the men in the department were weak; Frost and Korsak were perfect examples of this… well more Frost. But the perp was 6ft 8, and defiantly not the lanky kind. Bobby had been training to be a wrestler, but now that he was being done for murder of his girlfriend, that career was slowly disappearing from him.

"Look, I ain't got nothin' to do with this."

"So why'd you run?" Jane pushed the question even further. "If you got nothin' to hide, why run?"

"Because they're after me."

Jane glanced at Frost, who was now holding ice to his arm after receiving a badly placed punch by the 'wanna be wrester.'

"Who's after you?" Jane asked, starting to get annoyed. She hated it when the perps did this, play hard at first, then go soft, divert the question to another area so the detective would have to round up all the answers back to their initial question. It was just starting to be a really boring and painful cycle.

"Talia's father! He was in some gang…"

Jane noticed Bobby's voice go high, there wasn't something off with his story. It didn't take long before the detective went through the file to see the man's plain lie.

"Talia had no father. Ok buster, I think we've rounded up here you just wanna tell porkie pies to avoid trouble. So I'm gonna leave you for about half an hour, come back, and if you don't wanna tell the truth, well then it's no more wrestling practice for you."

Jane left the interrogation room, it was half one in the afternoon. They'd spent their entire day trying to track down the boyfriend, only to end up finding him in some bar, drunk out of his mind.

Although to be fair, they were quite lucky to get this done in a day, usually it would take about a week to get this part done in the day, although thankfully on the first day of the murders discovery it had been Jane's day off, so the evidence about the victim had been found out by Korsak and frost.

Heading down to Dr. Isles office, Jane's stomach growled in anticipation of food. But Jane just ignored it and opened the door to find Maura sitting down shoe shopping on her laptop. Jane raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's my lunch break? And I mean look at the detail on this one…" Maura seemed to babble on about some shoe, unaware of Jane admiring her features.

"Jane?" Maura's voice cutting through Jane's fantasies as well as catching the detective off guard.

"Yup?"

"Lunch? Your stomach seems to be very eager to get there. Did you skip out on breakfast again? Jane that-"

Jane just rolled her eyes and left the office, knowing Maura would catch up soon.

Maura quickly scrambled her purse together, and left the office soon after Jane had left, but then she noticed Jane standing in the lift as the doors were closing. It reminded the doctor of some painful memories of school days, where the mean girls would lock her outside in the rain during P.E

Jane suddenly noticed a sad feature appear on Maura, she thought she'd tease Maura with making her run for the lift. But the look in Maura's eye said different. Quick as lightening, Jane shot her hand out and held the lift door open.

Trying to keep her heart at a steady pace as the smile on Maura's face made the badass detective's heart flutter.

"Thank you detective." The woman said sincerely as she walked and stood next to the detective in the lift.

"You're welcome Dr. Isles."

* * *

As the two gorgeous women walked into the cafeteria, two plates were already laid out on the counter with a pancake in the shape of a bunny.

"Thanks ma!" Jane called out, hoping her mother was there.

"You're welcome sweetie! Maura? Has Jane been bullying you today?"

"MA!" Jane called out, not giving Maura the chance to respond "I don't bully her! SHE BULLIES ME!"

This did cause Maura's jaw to drop.

"How on earth do you conceive that idea?"

"You tricked us into thinking there was a deadly disease, and made me strip tease and take a disinfectant shower!"

"Oh my go-" It was then Maura registered Janes's teasing smile.

"Angela! Jane tripped me over on the way here!" Angela quickly came barging in.

Maura gave Jane a smile that said 'two can play at this game sistah!'

"Jane! You didn't!"

"No ma! How could you think that?" Jane asked, despite her childhood reputation for fights… Jane was no bully…

"Oh I'm teasing Janie," Jane grabbed her plate of bunny pancakes as sat at the very end of the café, in a pretend sulk.

But as she went to sit down, a poster seemed to catch her eye.

"SWAT recruits wanted." Jane read aloud, not really aware of Maura's presence.

"Hmmn, did you know that very few people actually know what SWAT stands for? It stands for Special Weapons and Tactics, or maybe Scandinavian Workshop on Algorithm Theory. But I don't think it's that one."

"Maybe I could join. Seems fun." If it wasn't for the fact that Jane was standing in front of Maura, Jane could have sworn she felt Maura's smile.

"As if you job isn't dangerous enough, now you want to go gallivanting round Boston in a black helicopter?"

"Did you just assume what a _special weapons and tactics _person does?" Jane asked.

"No, I just-"

Maura was cut off as Jane nicked one of her pancakes off of the plate.

"Hey…"

"You were saying Dr. Isles?" Jane tried to say with as much dignity as she could with a mouthful of bunny pancakes. This was only audible to Maura… ish.

"So how'd your interrogation go with the perp?"

Maura watched as Jane tried to swallow all of the food contents… it took a while.

"It went well; I'll get back to him in about ten minutes. Pretty sure he did it, but tried to say someone was after him, ya know, ah some gang bangers trying to kill me even though I'm near seven feet tall!" Jane said doing an impression.

"Nearly." Maura corrected.

"How's the autopsy going?" Jane asked, trying to ignore Maura's corrections.

"Well, I'm nearly halfway through checking the stomach contents to see if it was poison."

The two sat in a bit of silence, as Maura used the utensils in the perfect manor to eat her pancake, Jane on the other hand just used her hands.

Maura noticed Jane just sitting there.

"Erm, what's wrong?"

"I'm waiting for you to finish." Jane said.

"Why?" Maura asked, completely struck by the gesture. They were still in the office; it wasn't like they were walking home at night after being at the dirty robber.

"Just because." Jane said, not wanting to sound too bothered.

"Oh… well thank you. I guess I'm just used to eating food alone, ya know childhood and all." Jane just nodded; she couldn't imagine what Maura's childhood was like. It sounded… so empty. Every night, Jane wished she'd been there for Maura during her childhood. But unfortunately you can't go back in time.

"Done?" Jane asked, noticing the empty plate.

"No." Maura said flatly.

"But… your plates empty" Jane utterly confused by Maura's response.

"It was sarcasm." Maura said with a smile.

"Oh ha-ha." Jane said, getting up, looking at the poster once more. The two left the cafeteria to return to their work stations. Jane hated leaving her best friend; it was like she felt like she needed to be with Maura as much as possible, and because what she wanted she couldn't have. So Jane would settle with what she could get.

As they got in two separate elevators, Jane called out

"I'm joining the SWAT team!"

"Ha-ha!" Maura called out as the elevators doors closed.

* * *

**3 months later **

Maura entered the café, wondering if Jane was here. She wasn't at her office desk, and wasn't at a crime scene.

The doctor had asked Frost, Korsak and was about to ask Angela, but a news report came in on the TV.

"_**Good afternoon Boston, it seems that the queen of England's daughter in law has now confirmed she is pregnant. In other news, a SWAT team have been injured from a drug bust gone wrong. Jessica Rover on scene. **_

"_**Hello Boston, I'm here at 34thstreet and as you can see there's been a terrible explosion and no known survivors have been found." **_

_**There were soon cries in the background. **_

"_**Oh wait, I'm getting reports that-"**_

_**The camera switched to view two figures coming out of the explosion area. As paramedic staff rushed to the aid of the one who was being dragged along by the other. **_

Maura and Angela gasped at the face that was on the TV, covered in blood and ash. A face they all knew too well.

"_**Detective Rizzoli?" the reporter astonished **_

"_**Look there's no time, he's been impaled in the leg, he's going to bleed out if you ass holes don't get him to hospital, I swear to fu- **_

"_**We've interrupted this broadcast as some viewers may find the language offensive, if you-"**_

Maura just looked at Angela as if she'd hold all the answers.

Angela looked like she was about to kill her daughter.

Jane slowly undid the bullet proof vest in the ambulance, once she got the word that her team member was in the safe, she left home. Leaving the scene with more questions than answers.

But the detective knew one thing.

She was in deep crap.

* * *

**hi! this is my first attempt at writing a rizzles fanfic, so no mean words plz... pretty plz? :)**

**reviews would be great, and i'd really appreciate some tips of how to improve my writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**That Missing Spark: Chapter two: Back at work**

_Jane slowly undid the bullet proof vest in the ambulance, once she got the word that her team member was in the safe, she left home. Leaving the scene with more questions than answers. _

_But the detective knew one thing. _

_She was in deep crap. _

Slowly Jane entered into her apartment, still in her burnt SWAT uniform.

She was exhausted, hungry and to be honest… worried. What would happen to her at work? What would the others say? Would they think she was crazy for trying to live life like this?

Trying to push the worries out of her head, she closed the door and turned round to see her apartment filled with friends; Maura, Ma, Frankie and Korsak. They didn't have a smile on their face.

"Erm… are we celebrating Christmas early?" Jane asked trying to warm up the atmosphere… it wasn't working.

"Young lady you have a lot of explaining to do!" Of course her mother was the first was to leap into the conversation.

"Ma… I" For a second, Jane felt like she was 6 again, and when she was in trouble, she really wasn't sure what to say; _sorry I won't do it again? It wasn't me ma, it was Frankie? No! You are? _None of these were gonna help bail her out.

"Well?" Her mother asked pushing her daughter for answers. Angela was worried her daughter was going to end up as one of those schizophrenics who ran round Boston trying to create trouble for themselves and others.

"Well what ma? What do you want me to explain?!" Jane asked.

"Why you feel like you should have to take these risks?" Korsak said, speaking for Jane's mother, who was sure to break down in emotion soon if even a cat got stepped on.

"I guess… I don't know."

"Janie, you don't just go round Boston busting up gang deals. What was going through your mind?!" Frankie asked his sister, almost begging for answers that Jane didn't seem to have.

Jane clenched her jaw, she was becoming stressed. Everyone seemed to be trying to control her life, don't they realize how boring it is, doing the same thing over and over? The same life cycle? Jane wanted to shout to them all, that for the first time since she'd killed Hoyt… that she'd felt a thrill. One that she'd never received from rugby tackling murderers, or some amateur with a gun.

Eventually Maura stepped in.

"Jane?" Her eyes locked onto the taller woman's, placing her two hands on Jane's arms, where hard burnt rubber padding was. "Why would you do this to yourself?" The doctor asked her voice kept at a steady pace, a calm tone, unlike everyone else's whose were high pitched and desperate for logical answers.

"Because I was bored!" Jane finally exploded. "There. I was bored of having to live life day in day out, same thing over and over. 'Rizzoli we got a murder, go look for evidence at the scene, go find the perp, bring 'em back, repeat."

Jane let out a heavy sigh, she looked around the room. Jaw drop from Frankie and Korsak. Angela had her jaw tensed as well, but teary eyed.

"Well Jane, if you think our line of work is so _boring, _then why don't you just quit?" Korsak asked sarcastically, and left the room.

"Ya know I always wanted to be a detective, you got to be one. And suddenly you treat the job like its trash? Way to encourage your _little brother._" Frankie said, annoyed at his sister's arrogance, and left the apartment.

"Jane… I just wanted you to be safe when you were growing up, and be happy. But not by causing others to fear for your life, because you seem to fail at doing so." Angela said deeply, Jane couldn't face her mother's tears, so she looked away.

And there went her own ma, out the door. So that only left her and Maura.

Maura came unbelievable close to Jane, the taller woman could just smell the others' perfume, and damn was it intoxicating. Jane was having a hard time not shoving Maura into the bedroom and ripping that… whatever fancy name it was for that shirt, off Maura.

Their lips only seemed to be… about ten centimeters away.

Maura felt like Jane was trying to kill herself sometimes.

_I mean, she shoots herself and walks away with that beautiful smile on her face, she gets stabbed in two hands and about a week after therapy she's quite happy to watch bloody baseball with her brother! Can't she ever see enough is enough?! _

"Jane…" Maura breathed out, had anyone else been in the room, Jane was sure no one else would have heard it.

"Maura, I didn't mean it like that. I love going to see you every-"

"Jane I know." Maura assumed, not actually entirely sure judging by the way Jane's statement had seemed to prove earlier " I can only assume that you're doing this because you are actually tired of this _repetitive cycle _but if this is the only way you see fit to remove the boredom, then I'm afraid I don't see anything else I can do."

Jane just nodded, unsure of what to say… apart from three words…

"But Jane, if this is the case, please be safe."

And then Maura left, leaving Jane by herself to ponder in her mind what had just happened.

* * *

Once everyone had left, this was when Joe Friday had managed to regain his trust as he walked out of his hidey hole under his masters bed to see what had caused his master so much stress… and maybe grab some of her left over dinner.

But instead, he found his master just standing in the middle of the room holding a picture frame in her hands, just staring at it. Joe Friday knew that picture well; it was one of his master and the other lady grinning like children with cotton candy all round their faces. It was when they'd gone to a lights parade in Boston, of course Joe Friday had been scared with all the works, but liked seeing his master come home happy… with the lady. But he could never quite make out her name. Although he was annoyed that _he _had to make room on the bed because the lady and master took up most of the room.

Jane noticed Joe Friday sitting underneath the door frame; he seemed so curios as to what his owner was going to do next. She grabbed a bag of doggy food and placed it on the couch and sat down on the pillow next to it, watching as Joe Friday ran over to it. Unaware she was still holding the picture of her and Maura.

Instead of diving into the bag of dog food, Joe nudged the picture frame that his master was holding. Jane held up the frame so both of them could see.

"Hey Joey, that's Maura." She said, pointing to the woman on the right. "And we love her, a lot." Joe's tail started to sway quickly, as he gave the picture a big old dog lick, causing Jane to let out a chuckle. At least she still had someone to depend on…

* * *

**Next day **

Jane woke up to the feeling of a wet smooth tongue on her face.

"Gah! Joe Friday!" Jane realized two things. One, she'd fell asleep on the couch, and two, she'd slept in her burnt SWAT uniform.

Quickly hurrying in getting dressed and showered, Jane drove over to Maura's house to see if the doctor was there. Which she wasn't.

Jane just let out a heavy sigh, cursing at herself for being so careless with her publicity. Perhaps if she'd just kept her cool, and dodged the press… or if… oh so many 'ifs'

Putting the car in drive, Jane cursed the empty space, and continued her drive to work. That worried feeling came back to her, as her heart started to pick up the pace. Korsak had basically told her to quit, Frankie wanted to play basketball with her head and Maura… god only knew how much Maura 'disliked' Jane at the moment.

Opening the door to the HQ, Jane ignored the side glances people were giving her. But once she entered the detective department, it went dead quite. People glared at her as she made her way to her desk, no one, not even Korsak greeted her.

_Can't really blame them, I mean after all I'm practically a traitor. I left them for some thrill, to serve some different purpose on the force. Just remember to keep your cool Jane, you're on thin ice. _

Cavanaugh came in and broke the silence that had built up.

"We got a homicide, but morgue guys are already there and have the body wrapped up. So be ready to respond to any info you CI's may have."

Jane got out of her seat, grabbing her blazer walking past Cavanaugh.

"Rizzoli? Where are you going?" He asked.

"Go check out the crime scene." Jane responded.

"By yourself?" Korsak asked suddenly, apparently Korsak couldn't hide consideration _while _having a disliking his ex partner.

"You sure you don't want me to tag along Jane?" Frost asked, both men not really wanting to go to the crime scene by herself…

_If she is going to the crime scene… _Frost and Korsak thought at the same time.

"Na guys, I'll be fine." Jane said, leaving the office.

Korsak looked at Frost.

Frost looked at Korsak.

"Watch her through CCTV?" Frost offered.

"Duh." Korsak chuckled.

_I love unknown undercover, _Korsak said in his head, smiling as both him and Frost headed over to the tech room.

* * *

Jane slipped her scarred hands into the blue latex gloves; she was on a bridge where a man had been cut in half. Apparently, that was just the word in the office, as Jane hadn't been to the morgue today. Mainly because she couldn't face Maura.

The bridge was cold and frosty, the pavement cracked and the road had bits of salt and grit on to help the cars that would usually be on this road, had it not been a crime scene. Jane wondered round, finding it hard to see any evidence at all because of the fog.

But as she got closer to the bright yellow number signs, she noticed a figure. Looked like one of the forensics' men. Jane approached him.

"You got anything helpful yet?" He shook his head, his white hood up and mask on.

"No, but it is a shame. The man died painfully. So how are things at the detective office?" He asked. His voice was muffled, but he had a gruff voice.

_Strange… a chatty forensic dude… who'd a thought? _

"It's good, how's… forensic doodah?"

"Great, just wrapping up some pictures." Jane nodded. "So how's Maura?"

The detective froze. This guy was far too chatty, and it was suspicious, so how come he knew Maura?! Jane's alarm bells were ringing.

"I'll ask again detective, how's my daughter?"

Jane tried not to show her surprise.

"She's fine Paddy. In fact, she got an interview for one of her science magazines soon. How's the Irish mafia thing going?" Jane asked, trying to act as casual as possible.

"Let's cut the chit chat Rizzoli."

Jane nodded.

"I'm here to make you a deal."

* * *

**Ooo I wonder what the deal could be?! **

**Stay tuned peoples **


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing That Certain Spark: Chapter Three: The Start **

"_She's fine Paddy. In fact, she got an interview for one of her science magazines soon. How's the Irish mafia thing going?" Jane asked, trying to act as casual as possible. _

"_Let's cut the chit chat Rizzoli." _

_Jane nodded. _

"_I'm here to make you a deal." _

Now this caught Jane Rizzoli's attention. Paddy Doyle? Head of the Irish mob? Wanted to make a cop a deal? Did this man not know who he was speaking too?!

"I'm not going dirty cop for you Doyle."

The elderly man let out a chuckle

"Like I'd want you of all people." Jane really wanted to ask why, but she didn't really want to bother with the banter. "No, I'm here to offer you a chance to be useful for what's about to happen."

"Ok Doyle, stop talking riddles." The man started to wonder round the bridge.

"The Boston cops, Jane. There's some massive operation going down on all of them, and we're gonna need you."

"Wait… wouldn't you and your thugs be happier without cops?" Jane asked.

Paddy gave Jane a look that said 'ha-ha! She thinks the skies green!'

"No cops no intel, no intel no place to pull drug deals." He said simply. "Some gangs use other gangs' drug sales for their own profit." Jane nodded, as she weighed out her options.

"Doyle, you know I can't just quit because you gave me some sort of warning."

"I thought you would, that's why I brought this." He responded, picking out a file from inside his suit. Taking it with curiosity, Jane opened it. It was filled with pictures of Maura, Angela, Frost, Korsak and herself. Times of places they'd go to frequently, numbers Jane could only assume where her friends.

"You and your team are being spied on Rizzoli. Why? I'm afraid only you can find out those answers, my CI's… they've dropped me."

_Maura's in danger… Ma's in danger, my whole team is in danger. For the love of Joan of arc, what the hell did they do to deserve this? They're just city cops! What could they possibly have to do with some massive operation? _

Jane realized the more she pondered the situation in her mind, the more questions it came up with… and no answers.

Letting the file fall to her side, Jane looked the Irish mobster straight in the eye.

"If my teams in danger, and I swear to god if this is some kind of set up" Jane said though gritted teeth "I want in."

Paddy nodded. _Good. _He thought in his mind, he had the detective.

"Nice choice Rizzoli, but now we have to get you off grid. And it's not that easy, seeming as how well your team seems to be able to pick those guys back up. First of all, quit tomorrow, say you're taking up that job at SWAT."

_Oh boy, the guys and Maura ain't gonna be too happy about that. _

"You drop everything, where you stay, your laptop, your phone. Bring nothing, but the clothes you're wearing. " Paddy then started to walk away from the soon to be ex detective.

Suddenly he through a sim card at Jane, who caught it thanks to years of childhood spent on baseball and basket ball.

"Jack someone's phone, and turn it on with that sim in it. We'll meet you then."

_We? _Jane wondered in her mind. Watching as Paddy Doyle walked away into the fog.

"Oh and Jane?" He called out, his figure now just dark. "Leave your gun."

And then he was gone.

* * *

**Next day (night time)**

"So there's nothing I can say to make you stay?" LT. Cavanaugh said, watching as one of Boston's finest, deleting her account on the building's internet server. "Not even an increase in pay? A few extra vacation days?" Jane couldn't help but chuckle; she hadn't noticed how much Cavanaugh had respected her that he'd almost be begging for her to stay.

Thank fully it was after office hours, and barely anyone was in the department except for the cleaners.

"Sorry sir, but I think my life belongs elsewhere." Jane lied.

It was all lies, her life did belong here, her life belonged only two floors above the person she wished she could have.

Two floors and a couple of streets away, that's how far Jane felt like she could be apart from Maura before her heart would ache for the woman. Now… her heart was just going to have to cope.

Sure she'd found it boring, she couldn't find any more thrills but that didn't mean she'd have to go through all this.

_But oh no, one wee gang bust up and suddenly Jane Rizzoli is forbidden from change in life. _Jane thought in her mind, leaving the building. She looked at the yellow numbers on the top of the building.

_1838. _

The woman turned round and walked towards home in the darkness, she felt like she needed the walk. Suddenly she realized something. Well actually someone. Joe Friday. Who would look after him?

Quickly, Jane nicked her phone out. Sending a message to Frankie.

_Hey fatso, can you look after Joe Friday till I get back home? Working late 2nite! _

Turning her phone off, Jane quickly dumped it in the bin closest to her, as the woman walked off Jane could hear a faint beep as the phone bid her goodbye. One of the things Maura had done to her phone, like when it turned off a picture of a cat saying toodles, or when the phone turned on its

'_Remember to have breakfast, otherwise you're frontal lobe won't be as affective! : /' _

Jane chuckled; she hoped that wouldn't be the last time Maura would get to mess about with her phone…

* * *

**A WEEK LATER **

Maura walked into the café, looking at all the 'have you seen this woman?' posters. She hated this feeling, but it couldn't be helped. Why did Jane always seem to do this to her? It was like some sort of sick game.

Did Jane not know how Maura felt?! Maura had gotten a text a week ago from Jane, saying she was joining the SWAT team fully now and wouldn't be at work… or home. But when Jane's mobile had been found in the bin, her apartment bills not being paid, everyone's suspicion had risen.

It had reached a stage now were Jane was officially 'missing.'

Maura missed Jane's smile in the morning, her sarcasm, her crankiness, Maura just missed her best friend. Not only did Maura miss Jane, but she was worried too, where could Jane be? What if there was some other Hyot apprentice? What if she'd been kidnapped? What if one of her jogs had gone wrong, and now Jane was bleeding out in a ditch…

Of course Maura was being level headed about the whole thing on the outside.

Walking into the café, Angela had Maura's green tea at the ready.

"Any sign of Jane yet?" Angela let out a sigh; Maura had come into the building asking that question every day, almost three times a day. Only to receive the same response, 'no.'

"No, not yet sweetie. I'm sorry Maura but-"

"EVERYONE FREEZE! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEADS AND ON THE FLOOR!"

Windows were shattered, people screamed, cops pulled guns, alarms went off, and people in black suits ran into the building firing guns into the air. FBI sprayed onto the backs and helmets in white paint.

"EVERY COP! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN NOW! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR POLICE CORRUPTION!" the man shouted.

_Oh Jane… what have you got yourself into? _Maura wondered in her mind, as she fell to the floor with Angela, hands behind her head.

_Whatever it is… please be safe…_

* * *

**Well sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I felt like this was a good place to end it. Next chapter I can only hope comes soon…**

**But any ideas you want put in the story just leave a review **


	4. Chapter 4

**That Missing Spark: Chapter Four: **

**New Year's Resolution: I Will Not Break And Enter Best Friend's House**

"_EVERY COP! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN NOW! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR POLICE CORRUPTION!" the man shouted. _

_Oh Jane… what have you got yourself into? Maura wondered in her mind, as she fell to the floor with Angela, hands behind her head. _

_Whatever it is… please be safe… _

Frost and Korsak walked in single file with the rest of their officers into one large van, everyone's face read the same expressions, fear, confusion, anger. Of course one thing was obvious, they'd been set up, no one in the detective department would have the balls to become a dirty cop, and Frankie had always gone on about how great his teams of patrol officers were. But this… this was something new; this was a massive operation that had been planned to the point.

"SINGLE FILE!" One of the SWAT men shouted right next to Frost's ear, causing him to flinch "ALL WEAPONS TO BE DROPPED IN THE BOX AS WELL AS METAL OBJECTS! ANYONE WITH MEDICAL PROBLEMS STEP INTO THE LEFT SECURITY LANE!"

Frost gave Korsak a look, "I may be old Frost, but I can still get through an airport security in less than half an hour." The elder man replied, causing Frost to let out a chuckle. No matter what the circumstances, Korsak would always have his humor.

As the two men placed their guns into the plastic box, they passed the security and were given orange uniforms.

"I never thought I'd be the one putting this on. Orange is not a black man's color!" Frost joked, taking the orange uniform. His number was 7706 right in front of Korsak 7705.

* * *

**An hour later **

"Sean Cavanaugh? Step to the front and hold the card up to your chest." A woman said behind a dark screen, as the almost bald man took a step in front of the camera, the black lines behind him giving him a depressing guess of his height…

_I was six ft last time I checked… _

A bright flash, as an officer led him to the exit.

"Barry Frost?" The same procedure.

"Vince Korsak?"

"Get my good side." The man responded, only to get a grunt of un-amusement. _Obviously these people don't get out much…_Korsak thought in his head.

"Frank Rizzoli?" This did catch Frost and Korsak by surprise, as the two waited outside for their partner's brother.

"Jane Rizzoli?"

This was the awkward moment, "Jane Rizzoli?" the woman repeated.

"Err… she quit like a week ago dude." Frost said

There was a silence in the room. A strong tension building up.

"This is Boston Jail C-23; put the heat out for a Jane Rizzoli." The sound spread around the room. Causing the three men to panic.

A young man standing next to Frost let out a heavy sigh, "I knew that dickless **(*dickless= slang term for female detective)** was dirty."

Before Frost could comment, they were all dragged out of the room and put in jail cells. Frost had been partnered up with some guy he recognized from the third floor, neither having the effort to try and start a conversation, the day had been too stressful already. Introductions could happen at a later date.

Thankfully Korsak had been placed in the cell opposite Frost, and Frankie wasn't too far down the corridor of hell.

"_I wanna be a detective mom, why can't I be a detective?!" Frost remembers himself asking._

"_Because you fainted when you got that nose bleed today…" _

"…_so? I bet there are loads of detectives out there who can't handle blood!"_

"_I'm sure there is sweetie, but in the mean time, why's my laptop telling me to does it wants to 'import?"_

"_Gah!"_

* * *

**Boston train station 4:30 pm **

Jane sat on the cold metal blue chairs, as the sound of train times was drowned out by chatter. She needed a phone, and this was the best place. She was wearing a black hoodie, jeans and decent running shoes.

A large man who seemed to have successfully annoyed everyone on the train he was in, stepped through the barriers. He had an iphone clenched to his ear, shouting very loudly as if the guy he was talking to was _trying _to ignore him.

"LISTEN! IT'S ON THE TOP SHELF! ARE YOU BLOODY FICK OR SOMFIN'?!" Jane could only roll her eyes, oh if only she'd been legal and on that train, she would have loved to have kicked his ass!

Her brown eyes narrowed to this man, watching as he eventually hung up and put the white phone into the pocket of his navy blazer and left through the big glass doors.

_The side one. Easy. _Jane grinned under her hoodie; lifting herself off the cold seat she approached the man.

He looked about late forties, loosing hair, and annoying face. One of those ones that Jane was all too familiar with.

The man stood in the queue for a taxi, thank fully near a stand of posters. Jane approached the pillar of posters, quite close to the man. Crossing her arms, she 'looked over the posters.'

Her fingers that looked like they were under her arm, were actually fishing around in his pocket, when she felt the solid object, she took one of the posters, accidently dropping it on the man's arm.

"Oh sorry," Jane apologized, "must be these cold Boston chills getting my fingers numb." She joked taking the flyer (with the phone underneath) into her hoodie.

"Oh… err... no problem." He said awkwardly.

Quickly walking away, Jane ducked into an alley. Looking all over the back of the phone…

_How the hell do I open this thing up anyway?! What's that thing with the hole…. Oh my god- do phone people have to be this bloody picky! _

Jane cursed every multimillionaire company at the moment. Now she needed to find something that was about 3mm thick just to try and take the back of the phone off. Oh why couldn't she have picked an easier phone?

Looking around her, Jane noticed a café nearby. _Toothpick maybe? _She wondered in her head, strolling over to the café, ignoring the man's desperate shouts for his phone.

As she stepped into the café, a wave of warmness spread onto her, like jumping into a sauna. It was warmer in here than it was in HQ during the summer! A waitress looked at Jane, suddenly looking nervous, along with her worker, some blonde guy who had acted a little less subtle than the girl… by dropping all he'd been holding, causing the glass and plates to smash.

_Do I look like the grim reaper or something? _Jane asked herself. Taking her hood down.

"Err… is he ok?" Jane asked, looking at the girl.

"I-err-he- oh he'll be fine, he's just a klutz. Can I get you something?" She asked Jane, but unfortunately Jane's mind wasn't exactly been on the menu…

_But I know what I want to eat, and I sure hope its take away- NO! Bad dirty mind! Stay focused! _

The waitress had a tight black top, her hair up in a pony tail, honey blonde, and a body that looked like it had Jane's name written all over it.

"Erm… do you guys have a tooth pick or something?"

"Oh yeah… one sec." The girl quickly ducked under the counter, as the sound of rustling echoed round the room. The girl then came up with a tooth pick in her hand, "got it, sorry we weren't expecting anyone to come in today. So we're not exactly ready."

"Oh that's ok; I just needed to figure out how this phone worked…" Jane said taking the phone out of her pocket, placing it on the counter, taking the tooth pick; Jane tried to stab the phone in the back trying to open the back, stopping as she noticed the girl snigger.

"I'm sorry, but…. Do you mind?" She asked, taking the phone from Jane's hand and the tooth pick.

On the side, she inserted the tooth pick and a little grey tray shot out, a sim card falling out.

"Oh you can just bin that" the girl then took the other sim from Jane's hand, inserting it and closed the tray.

The phone went blank for a second, and then came alive again.

A picture of a naked girl came onto the screen, spread across a cops car bonnet, a police hat on her, a half done up blue shirt, and a plastic badge in her hand faced towards the camera.

"Oh…" the girl said awkwardly, handing the phone back to its owner.

Jane could have mentally kicked herself, slapped her own face, and then proceeded to jump off a bridge.

"It's my friends' phone." Jane said trying to excuse herself. The girl just smiled, but then the sound of rain hitting the window seemed to echo round the silence of the café.

It was coming down really heavy now, _typical Boston weather… _Jane thought to herself.

Pulling her hoodie back on, Jane went to leave only to hear a little voice behind the counter.

"You can stay here if you want… at least till the rain eases up a bit." Taking the hoodie off, Jane gave the waitress her best smile.

"Thanks," _well Paddy won't exactly find me if all I do is keep moving. _

Taking a seat at one of the tables, Jane watched the rain hit the door with all its might… It gave her two feelings.

One the urge to pee, and two… homesick. Jane remembered when one night, her and Maura had been watching a movie at Jane's apartment when the rain had bucketed out of the sky, near causing Maura to squeal from the sudden thunder. Jane couldn't remember who was worse that night, Maura or Joe Friday. Either way, Jane remembered waking up with Maura so close to Jane, only her elbow touching Maura's. But her face had been… so close… those lips had only been mere centimeters away…

Suddenly the door opened, two men stepping. One Jane recognized almost instantly. Doyle, but the other… a strange lookalike.

"Rizzoli, this is John. My brother." Doyle said, walking up to Jane at the table.

_Maura's uncle… _

"How ya doin'?" Jane asked

"Won't complain." John replied with one of those smiles.

"Rizzoli I think we better get going…" Paddy trailed off, looking round the room, one teenage boy covered in spots was sweeping up broken plates, and the girl behind the counter was doing dishes. "You're wanted… badly…"

Nodding, Jane got herself up and put a five dollar note on the counter, "I'll put that in case I ever fancy a coffee later on." Jane joked, giving the waitress her best smile and left. Despite the rain, Paddy and John behind her.

"What have we got? Because as far as I'm concerned, all I've done is quit my job and now I'm suddenly wanted."

"Rizzoli, the operation it happened a lot quicker than we'd planned it to. These guys, whoever they are, they work quick and swiftly. We need to get you involved with the underground as much as possible, guys there, they won't talk to me. They think I'm a crossover, like your guys thing their own are dirty. Everyone's turned themselves against each other."

Jane nodded, the way Doyle put it it's the end of the world as humanity knows it.

"So we're ahead in your profile, where your staying ect." John said, as they walked to a snazzy looking black BMW.

_This makes Frankie's car look like a tricycle…_

* * *

**A DRIVE LATER **

Jane looked around the apartment, it was small and simple. For some reason she'd been expecting some greasy and smelly looking thing, maybe even a half dead person in the corner with a sign saying 'give someone your smile today.'

But thankfully this had not been the case. The bed had sheets; there was a toilet and a shower. This would do Jane just fine, especially the blank wall in the living room with a sofa opposite her. She liked to be able to think freely and space out her thoughts.

"Hey John I'll meet you there later, I'll just debrief Rizzoli."

_So now the mobster's sounds like cops eh? What a world we live in today… _

"Rizzoli I think I got a good job for you, drug dealing. It's simple; there will be some real desperate people out there, with information. Information you'll need, and I need. I'll supply what you need, the contacts, the whereabouts and whatever. But just remember, these guys are some sneaky bastards."

Jane nodded, "Paddy… Maura-"

"I know." He said cutting her off "she'll never accept me, she sees me as a monster."

"No, I just… and I know it's not my place to say… but the way she looked at me that day at the warehouse… I think you could break through… just… don't give up on her will ya? She's never been given what she deserves during her childhood."

"I've never given up on her Jane… I don't think I ever could. There's something on your bed, just to help you feel at safer."

Nodding, Jane watched the Irish mob boss leave her 'new apartment.'

Going into her room, Jane looked at the black box. Taking it she opened it up, inside it were three things.

A phone

A knife

And a gun.

What exactly did drug dealing involve? _Hopefully not as bad as another Hoyt… _Jane hoped…

* * *

**EARLY MORNING 2:35 AM **

Jane looked up at the large house; about half a month ago she could have just knocked on the door and walked in… now it was a different story. Hoping over the fence of the neighbors, Jane then jumped over Maura's fence, leading her into Maura's back garden.

Looking up at the house, Jane saw that the bedroom window had been kept open slightly. Looking as to how she could get up there… was becoming a challenge for Jane… the only way she could see how she would get up there seemed like a hell of a strain…

But she had no choice, climbing onto Maura's trash can, Jane then reached for the guttering system, the gravel of the wall scraping her knuckles constantly as she climbed up. Reaching Maura's bedroom window, Jane quickly took her bleeding hand off the guttering pole and placed it on the windowsill, letting her other fall of the guttering system, she hadn't realized how badly she'd swing back, causing her back to hit the wall.

_Damn Maura's fashion for house wall… why'd she have to pick pointy white gravel for one side?! _Jane cursed in her mind, while clenching her jaw to stop a moan escape her lips.

Using all her strength, Jane rotated her hand on the windowsill so she was able to turn herself round. Shuffling to the open window, she slid it open, and pulled herself up. As she felt herself on solid ground, a voice caused her heart to miss a beat.

"Hello Jane."

Maura sat on a spin chair with Bass on her lap.

"Oh…. Damn it."

* * *

**Hehe, well new chapter. Erm… why Jane had to climb up Maura's house? Just cuz… I'll think of a reason in the next chapter… **

**Well hope you enjoy **


	5. Chapter 5

**That Missing Spark: Chapter Five: It's A Tortoise! **

"_Hello Jane." _

_Maura sat on a spin chair with Bass on her lap._

"_Oh…. Damn it."_

* * *

The silence just continued to build up between the two women.

Jane kept bashing her brain, trying to think of what on earth she was doing here in the first place.

Maura on the other hand, seemed quite content in watching the beautiful criminal struggle for a response, while she sat there quite happily stroking Bass.

"So…" Jane finally spoke "how are you?"

Well that was a good start… considering the situations, stronger words could have been chosen.

"I'm worried." _About you… _Maura thought in her head, but would never say that out loud "about Bass, he's not eating his strawberries. They were imported from Spain you know."

Despite the conditions, Jane couldn't help roll her eyes.

"You got strawberries from Spain for a turtle."

"Tortoise and yes I did. How are you?"

"I'm in a bit of trouble."

"A bit?" Maura questioned. But when the doctor noticed the look in Jane's eye, she couldn't help but feel worried. "Oh god, Jane what have you done now?"

Jane turned round and closed the window, and approached Maura so close, Bass wondered if he should offer his seat to the other woman.

"Maur, I can't tell you everything. But you need to be careful; there are some people… well I think someone, their dirty. Real bad. They've been planning this operation for months, maybe even years. It must be some kinda revenge or-"

"Jane, what on earth are you going on about? Operations? Bad guys? You make it sound like we're in an action movie."

"So? Our lives are pretty much all action anyway." Jane commented, shaking her head she tried stay focused and not get distracted by the friendly banter. "The thing is something big is going down. I don't know what it is, but my guts telling me this wasn't the bad bit."

Maura was tempted to correct Jane on her idea of her intestines speaking to her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind till further mention.

"Oh? And what evidence do you have Jane? To support this… idea." Maura quizzed.

"I-"

_I can't tell Maur… I can't tell her I'm working for her father… sperm donor… she hates him. That would be like telling me, my ma's still trying to get it off with Cavanaugh… is she? Ok, add that to the list of things to check when I'm legal… if I'm legal again… _

_Stay focused! Think of answer that doesn't involve what you're doing, or Paddy Doyle… think, think, think. Come on Rizzoli! You were trained for this. _

_Say anything, seriously, now she thinks you're making it up. _

"Jane?" Maura asked, repeating the question.

"I don't."

Maura's eyebrows rose at the response.

"I don't have any evidence to support my _idea. _But I thought you would have trusted me enough, that I wouldn't need evidence." Jane admitted.

Maura's eyebrows came down into a frown. Placing Bass on the floor, Maura stood up to the detective. Not as affective since Jane just seemed to tower over the other women, but never the less. That look in Maura's eyes told Jane she was in trouble.

Jane tried to ignore the lack of space between her and Maura.

_Oh for the love of st. John do not look down at her breasts, or her lips. Just focus on her eyes. _

"Oh sure, I'll believe you Jane. Just go and ditch your team, and conveniently they are pulled in a week later for questions because of accusations of them being dirty cops."

"You think… I'm a dirty cop?" Jane asked, completely gob smacked by the accusation coming from her best friend.

"There you go again, you and your guessing! I never said that! Why would you think I said that? What are you getting yourself into Jane?

"I- I-… I can' tell you Maura."

The silence returned, building up between the two women again.

"You broke their trust Jane. And you broke mine. I'd like you to leave please."

Jane felt like she wanted to argue, she wanted to shout and curse. Just get both of their anger out, so they could move on. Just like that time at the warehouse, they'd fought; they'd said things they didn't mean. And in the end, they were best buds again.

But all that arguing would have no effect, not at this point. They would both need time.

"Ok." Jane said so quietly, it surprised the chief medical examiner.

Turning back to the window, Jane sat on the sill for a bit.

"Bye Mr. Turtle" Jane called out. And slid out.

It all happened so quickly for Maura; it had taken oh-so-sophisticated mind to gather what was happening.

Dashing to the windowsill, all Maura could see was the sun greeting her back yard, it seemed like Jane had never been there.

The birds started to sing, early morning workers pulled out of their driveways. But only one thing seemed to be affecting Maura. Jane.

"Mr. Tortoise." Maura corrected under her breath, as what Jane had said just mere seconds ago lingered in her mind.

Bass just seemed to stare at her.

"Oh like you would have responded better." Maura said to Bass.

She crawled into bed, hoping she could claw at what little time she had left for her sleep.

* * *

**4:30 am Boston Park**

Unfortunately this could not be said for a raven haired woman. She wore a large coat while sitting on a bench.

A scruffy looking man approached her.

"You sell?" He asked in a gruff voice. He had grey stubble, yellow eyes, terrible odor and clothes that looked older than Korsak.

"Depends on what ya got?"

"I got 500, now-"

"I don't want your money. I want info." Jane interrupted him, suddenly noticing she was starting to speak like a drunken British person.

"On what?" He asked, annoyed he was unable to get his drugs quicker than expected. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get it soon.

"BDP, everything you got on it."

"The cops got pulled in, everyone of 'em."

"Like I didn't know that already, I want something deep. Something that ain't in the media."

The man looked round, as if anyone would be in the park this early on a cold morning.

"I heard, now this might just be a rumor, but its spreading pretty quick, that there's gonna be a hit on the medical staff."

He noticed Jane's eyes go wide.

"Although I bet it was just a joke to see some guy's cards. I wouldn't worry about your stuff being found in a medical guy. I mean, seriously, how screwed would we be?" He asked rhetorically.

"Totally." Jane chuckled, giving him a smile and handed him a bag with white powder in it. "Enjoy." She gave him a smile, and refused the 500 note that he put in front of her.

"You keep that counterfeit, if you do me a favour."

It was Jane's turn to look round the park…

_Now I get why these guys do this kinda thing… _

She handed him two ten buck notes, "be my eyes and ears on the street."

The man gave Jane a weird look, taking the money. "No names and I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I ask." Jane smiled, as he wondered off into the woods.

Immediately getting up, she grabbed her phone.

"Paddy? We got a situation…"

* * *

Maura sat in her office; it annoyed her how suddenly the FBI became in charge of the BDP just because all the police officers had been taken out of the equation. Now suddenly it was all _'find this out, but don't ask any questions, blah blah blah.' _

_Oh god, I' m even starting to think like Jane… I hope she's ok… oh god, what if she's lying bleeding out on the street? Or what if some creepy old wannabe Hoyt got her…. _

Suddenly a voice interrupted Maura's trail of thought

"Excuse me Dr. Isles? We got another body for you, gunshot wound in the head."

"Just leave it in the autopsy, I'll get to it now." Maura requested, closing the article of Jane being a 'fugitive' as well the page on a new range of shoes.

As she slipped into her lab coat and gloves, she unzipped the body bag.

She nearly fainted at the sight.

"Hi Maura" the raven haired corpse greeted her.

And then the sound of gun shots echoed round the lab.

* * *

**Ok, well I hope you guys had a great Christmas and think of this as a late Christmas present! Sorry for long updates, but like I think I've said before… **

**I suck like cheese at being organized **


	6. Chapter 6

**That Missing Spark: Chapter Six: If You Love Something Set It Free, And If It Loves You, It'll Bring An AK47 To Save Your Ass. **

_As she slipped into her lab coat and gloves, she unzipped the body bag. _

_She nearly fainted at the sight. _

"_Hi Maura" the raven haired corpse greeted her._

_And then the sound of gun shots echoed round the lab._

The sound of lightening continued to echo round the building, as Maura and Jane just stood there in silence.

Jane on the morgue table, looking like a complete scruff bag with a rugged black jacket and hoodie underneath with jeans, an insane grin on her face to pull the look off. Maura on the other hand, was speechless, still looking amazing in her [fancy name of dress designer people] dress, with gold patterns down the side.

Suddenly the door burst open, as everyone in the medical department stormed in.

_Oh shit! Their gonna tell the cops- wait! What cops are there? Meh, still don't want to take any chances… I'm gonna have to pull some assassin creed thing out now… _

Jane pulled her hoodie over her head; thankfully it was a man's sized hoodie so it covered her face.

"Dr. Isles! Upstairs… there are guys, masked, guns…. Dead FBI agents, it's horrible!" Susie Chang, one of Maura's best assistants came in.

Everyone was panicking; it was in the room, the atmosphere, the blood that would soon be on the walls if people didn't stop hyperventilating like a bunch of nerds in a comic book store!

"Everyone! Calm down!" Maura called out; obviously shouting wasn't her strong point.

Rolling her eyes under her hoodie, Jane took in a deep breath.

"OI! NERDS! QUIT YOUR SCRAMBLIN' AND LISTEN TO THE LADY!" Jane called out.

The room went silent. But of course there was that one…

"I have a PHD, I will not be instructed what to do in a life and death situation by some… scruff bag in a hoodie."

_Pike you son of a bitch… I thought life was about 'survival of the fittest' so how the hell is he still here?! _Jane wondered in her head.

Pushing herself off the table, an AK47 came swinging from Jane's back, and a pistol in her holster, with smoke bombs clipped to the side of the belt. Jane noticed Pike's eyes widen.

"I think you should… considering this _scruff bag _is here to save your asses."

For once, Pike was speechless.

_Score! _Jane cheered in her head.

"Ok, Dr. Isles… would you have a well thought out, impossibly perfected to the point, plan?"

'The figure' asked, turning towards the gorgeous doctor.

"No I don't." Maura replied, annoyed at Jane.

How could she just bust in here?! The police all ready looked bad enough, and now it seemed she was trying to destroy the delicate system that the police had tried so hard to create.

"Ok then, plan B. You nerds stay here; I'll go and create a distraction. When you get the signal, leave through the front door."

"What?!" Maura exclaimed. "That plan is suicidal, you have no idea how many of them are out there. They could have bullet proof vests, or-"

"And then we could just stay down here till _help _arrives, only to find us all shot dead." Jane interrupted the doctor.

Jane turned to leave, but felt a gentle hand on her arm. Turning round, Jane noticed the lack of space once more between her and Maura.

"You don't have to do this." Maura said her voice soft.

"I do. Now stay here." Jane instructed, in a voice she'd used when dealing with criminals. But she noticed the hurt look on Maura's face. "Please?" Jane asked, with such a soft voice, no one in the room would have heard it. "I can't focus if I think you're in danger…" Jane admitted.

Jane wanted to kiss Maura so bad at that time, man it sucked knowing what you want but can't have.

Maura stepped back, watching Jane open the door. The gun poised, Jane did a quick ground check, but suddenly gun shots came down, Jane's gun pointed towards the sky and firing.

A large figure fell right next to Jane, landed with a loud '_thud' _and a _'snap' _as ribs probably caved in, nose squished against the pavement ect.

Maura couldn't help but gasp, watching through the glass… the Jane she knew, had cared for… seemed to have been 'altered.'

Taking the gun from the man, Jane quickly passed it to the 'official nerd room.'

"Careful, safety's off." Jane warned, looking Maura in the eye.

And dashed off.

"Who was that?" Susie asked, speaking for the rest of the team.

"I honestly don't know…" Maura replied, wondering if her hives would appear.

_At least part of me will always know what's the truth…_

* * *

Jane tiptoed through the level of floors; she was now at the ground level. Where her ma worked.

_Think of it like gun shooting practice, but in this case the moving boards shoot as well… _

Checking through the cafeteria, Jane noticed that it was disturbingly clear… maybe they'd gotten out early… but then how else would they have gotten in?

Taking the stairs, Jane soon found that her office was filled with at least six men. Four at the door, armed and protected, while people seemed to be messing in the office.

Unclipping one of the smoke grenades, she took the pin out with her teeth, remembered where the ones at the door stood, and rolled the object onto the floor. Just like at SWAT infiltration practice.

"Oi! What's happening?!" One shouted, and then all other thug phrases were thrown out there.

Closing her eyes, Jane aimed and fired. The sound of screams of pain echoed through the room, then the sound of bodies collapsing.

Jane quickly ran into the office room, and hid behind a filing cabinet. Reloading her gun. She then noticed a blue doll on the floor next to her… _Frost… _quickly taking her phone out, Jane plugged it into the computer, taking all the codes for the software and passwords that Boston PD used for crime solving. It was a good thing Frost had left his iPod charge there…

As the smoke started to clear, Jane heard the sounds of guns being loaded.

Quickly poking her head above the desk, Jane noticed two masked men placing something next to some what seemed like, oxygen tanks…

Jane quickly sprung up from behind the desk, and took the men out. Running towards where they had been standing.

Suddenly the sound of a helicopter echoed round the office. As it hovered right outside the office window.

"Put your hands up!" A woman said on a megaphone from inside the helicopter, looking around her Jane realized the tanks…

They weren't oxygen tanks…. They were gas… and there was a bomb in the middle of them!

Suddenly a voice came from behind Jane.

"Jane? What's going on? Why's there a bleeping sound?"

_Oh crap biscuits…_

* * *

_**Omg, well this was unexpected. **_

_**Sorry for it being so short, and for the long wait but I just wanted to update ASAP! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Missing That Certain Spark: Chapter Seven: Best Ways To Meet Your Father In Law.**

_They weren't oxygen tanks…. They were gas… and there was a bomb in the middle of them! _

_Suddenly a voice came from behind Jane. _

"_Jane? What's going on? Why's there a bleeping sound?" _

_Oh crap biscuits… _

"PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD." The voice from the chopper repeated again. Jane was panicking, what could she do? If she did nothing they'd blow up in the next minute, if she did something she'd be shot…

The whirring of the machine gun on the chopper started, as Jane watched through brown eyes as it started to twirl…

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _

Jane quickly looked at Maura, god how could she look so beautiful in this kind of situation?! It really was a question on reality.

But then an idea sparked in Jane's mind.

Grabbing hold of Maura, Jane placed one of the guns to Maura's temple. Suddenly everything seemed to stop. The helicopter even moved away a little.

Slowly Jane started to back away from the window, dragging Maura with her.

"Jane?! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" Maura shouted she actually tried to get out of the other woman's grip. But Jane just seemed to tense her arm and Maura became just a little under powerless.

"Maura I'm sorry, but we need to get out of here!" Jane released Maura and ran down the stairs, jumping every five. It was like running to a lesson after being five minutes late for the beginning. It was a rush…

"What are you talking about? Why?!" Maura called after her. Boy, this was a bad day to wear heels!

"Just trust me Maur!" Jane called back.

"Because your life is in danger! Now come on!" Honestly, Jane sometimes had to curse Maura's lack of trust in her. Not allowing another question to be made, Jane grabbed Maura's hand and dragged her down to the lower ground

"OK EVERYONE OUT!" Jane shouted at the medical staff, which all seemed to still be figuring the gun out. Pike seemed the most confident, as he managed to disconnect and reconnect the strap of the gun.

_Well done Pike, you can do what a four year old can do with a guitar… _Jane rolled her eyes. _Ok sixteen… seventeen… I think that's all of them. _

Jane covered the rear of the medical team as they ran to the exit.

_For a bunch of medical people their not very fast runners… _Jane thought in her mind.

KABOOM!

Jane ran closer to Maura covering the honey blonde head with her own body, as parts of the ceiling debris started to fall down.

"GO!" Jane shouted at the medical staff, they were like kids and big shiny things. See one, cease what you're doing, and stare at it to see if does a dance for you.

As they exited the burning building, the team was greeted with cameras, guns, FBI vans and paramedic staff.

Jane couldn't help but notice all the guns seemed to be pointed at her direction for some strange reason.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands behind your head now! We will shoot!" One officer said.

The silence started to become defining, the only sound being the chopper. Suddenly guns were clicked, only for another explosion to set off.

As debris was flung in the direction of the chopper, a piece of concrete or something had hit the blade…

Smoke started to arise from the chopper, lights started to flash desperately… and soon the entire crowd just watched as the chopper lost its altitude… they watched it collide into the building causing even more damage to the building, the once image of 'Boston Law.'

Jane slowly approached Maura from behind, trying to ignore the urge to push her against the wall.

"Remember." Jane whispered into Maura's ear. "You're in danger." Maura spun round, facing Jane. Their lips only centimeters away, as their eyes locked onto each others.

"I'm not the only one. Jane you have to stop this, it's becoming suicidal."

"I'll stop when I know your safe Maura." Jane whispered.

_Suicidal? Like I haven't been through worse… _

But Jane realized… if this was worse… and she didn't make it… there was one thing she didn't want to regret…

Jane placed a hand on Maura's soft cheeks. She leaned in and placed her lips on Maura's.

But when she didn't feel Maura's lips return… she pulled away.

Jane Rizzoli had just made a huge mistake.

"Maur… I'm so sorry."

And with that, the criminal fled the scene.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"_With relations to the Jimmy Savile, a report has been filed that reveals 54 years of abuse stating that one of Jimmy Seville's youngest victim was nine years old. In other news, the Boston Police building has been attacked by a bombing, some witnesses claim they saw a figure in a hoodie, raising question if the London Riots has spread across seas. The FBI who have resumed total control of the BP, have no comment." _

Frost and co stared at the TV, it felt like years they'd been here. When in reality it had been only a few days.

"What is Jane up to?" Korsak wondered aloud, whatever she was doing. It wasn't giving her a good name at all.

"I heard she's working as a hooker again." One voice says from behind. Frost whipped round.

"Excuse me?" Frost said, although his height wasn't the _most _impressive, he wouldn't let that be he is weakness.

This one looked pretty tough, Frost recognized him from a couple of crime scenes. He was the guy who took the photos.

"She's probably gone back to being a hooker."

Korsak stepped in.

"For your information your ugliness, that was her cover for an undercover operation. And as far as I'm concerned, you've never done that, so really… Jane's got more balls than you do."

"You wanna bet on that old man?" He said, invading Korsak's personal space bubble.

"Yes Korsak! Get in there like I got in this guy's mom!" The man spun round, throwing a punch right in Frost's nose.

The scene quickly spun into violence, as Frost continued to trade blows with the other guy, while Korsak tried to hold off the man's 'friends.'

It must have been at least fifteen minutes before prison guards decided enough was enough, and broke up the fight.

Frankie held the ice pack to Frost's nose, while Korsak bandaged up Frost's sprained wrist.

"You could have been a boxer dude!" Frankie exclaimed. Frankie had come over to the area as he'd been eating a snack when the fight had started.

"Thanks man, I always knew you wanted to see me shirtless!"

"Oh shut up." Frost just smirked.

* * *

Angela continued to make a sandwich for one of the FBI agents now working here. Trying to engage a conversation… it wasn't going very well. Angela preferred the old police, the ones that would smile at her in the morning and thank her for the sandwiches… she missed Shaun…

"So you got any crimes I can help you with?" Angela joked. Looking at the man in a black and white suit.

"That's classified."

"Well have a nice day then." Angela said, not really meaning it.

He took the sandwich, the coffee, left a ten dollar note on the counter and left.

_What does it take round here to get a smile? _Angela wondered. Returning to the kitchen to restock the cutlery.

When she returned she nearly dropped everything she was holding…

_What was he doing here?_

* * *

Jane continued to stare at the mess of papers stuck to the walls.

For five hours she'd been trying to figure out a motive for trying to bomb a police building. The only thing her mind could come with was revenge. Or maybe, just maybe, this was the start of what Paddy had been talking about? How could this be 'the start?' When this was really felt like the middle, when everything is upside down, but then life starts to rotate back to normal…

Glaring at the pictures of security surveillance, all the people she'd taken down were masked and there was no evidence they'd left to give hint to who they were.

The vehicle they had arrived in had no number plate on it, and there were no dents to it to help narrow down the search to a radius… maybe it was a stolen?

Walking over to her laptop, she typed up the car model.

_Land Rover… 200TDi… _

As Jane typed it up a red flash quickly came on her screen, 'access denied?' Just as Jane was about to push on further, when the sound of a nokia ring tone echoed around the room.

"Rizzoli." She stated (some habits never die.)

"We got a war going on in Beacon Hill! You gotta get down here!" The sound of gun shots nearly drowned out all of Paddy's voice, but Jane caught on.

"I'll be right there!" Jane ran out of the apartment onto a motorbike, and drove through the red lights as if it was just a bird. No need to pay special attention to it.

When Jane got there, there was FBI trying to calm the situation, by putting up barriers, which Jane quite happily drove through, and it seemed two gangs at war.

Quickly Jane's eyes narrowed down to a man in a brown leather jacket, a semi auto .45 by his side, ducking under a car. Running over to him, she too ducked underneath the car.

"Who are these people?!" Jane asked desperately, hoping they would have some connection to the bombing.

"I don't know!" Paddy admitted "but their packing it in like crazy."

"How did you end up here?!" Paddy just pointed to the money bag, Jane just nodded. This was no time to disapprove.

"We need to get out of here without the cops catching onto us…"

"We won't be able to do that without some sort of tail." Jane rationalized.

Jane heard footsteps, swinging her gun to her waist she shot up and shot the man down. That's when she realized how many of them there were heading towards the two.

"We're getting out of here now Paddy. How many of your men are left?"

Paddy remained silent.

"Shit…" Jane breathed out. Turning round she opened the car door to the back seat. "Get in keep your head down. Keep me covered." Paddy did as instructed. As Jane slid into the driver seat, igniting the cop car, she ignited it as it started up with a purr.

Slamming the gas pedal down, they sped off, ignoring the bang of bullets hitting the car… it was a bit like hailstone against a window. A very deadly hailstone.

Suddenly Jane heard one of the tires burst. _Come on baby… _Jane begged the car to keep moving, they had to get out of the area.

_How on earth am I meant to escape a chase with only three tires?! _Jane cursed in her mind. But then an idea sparked into her head, it was dangerous... it was ridiculously dangerous… but there was bigger chance than nothing they'd survive.

Taking a short cut, through an alley Jane ignored the red and blue flashes oh and of course the gun shots.

"Open the doors. And make sure you've got your seat belt on." Jane instructed. Opening the driver door, letting it bang against the wall, letting it fly off.

_Oh god Rizzoli, what are you gonna drag me into? _Paddy opened his door as the sparks flew into the car as that door too went like the wind.

Paddy was greeted with two STOP barriers being shoved out of the way by the front of the car; he could have sworn he saw 'bridge construction in progress.' On the sign… surely not…

And then it felt like being on a roller coaster… as the car tipped forwards…

* * *

**HIYA PEOPLES!**

**So thanks for all the faves and stuffs! **

**Btw what are your opinions on Frankie and Frost? I heard their shipped as well, so I was just wondering **

**Reviews would be nice thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**That Missing Spark: Chapter Eight: The Double Crosser Crossed Over With The Other. **

_Oh god Rizzoli, what are you gonna drag me into? Paddy opened his door as the sparks flew into the car as that door too went like the wind._

_Paddy was greeted with two STOP barriers being shoved out of the way by the front of the car; he could have sworn he saw 'bridge construction in progress.' On the sign… surely not… _

_And then it felt like being on a roller coaster… as the car tipped forwards…_

* * *

_Eurgh… my head… _Jane groaned mentally, trying to fight the agonizing head ache.

Opening her eyes, Jane realized the situation she was in. She was in a cop car with the boss of the Irish mafia (who remained unconscious) and she was up to her thighs in rising water.

The car was slowly sinking into what Jane could only remember as a river…

"Oh shit." Jane cursed aloud; quickly Jane franticly shook Paddy in an attempt to awake him, only to hear a faint groan.

Looking outside for some form of help, Jane was greeted with darkness of the night with the accompaniment of red and blue flashing lights.

"God, why can't life ever be fair for once?!" Jane cursed out loud.

Quickly unbuckling her seatbelt, Jane realized she had two choices. One drown. Two surrender. This river went on forever and it's not like she could hold her breath till she reached Chicago…

Jane knew when her options were against her, so she took a deep breath.

Undoing paddy's seatbelt, she reached into the inside of his jacket and fished in the pocket, pulling out a book. Pushing the man into the water Jane climbed on top of the car roof. Watching as all the soldiers pointed their guns out at her… just like a criminal.

Suddenly everything went blurry for her, when she looked around her; a silver gun shell seemed to be sticking out of her thigh…

Struggling to take it out, Jane soon collapsed in moments on the car roof.

Her senses started to shut down, she felt so sleepy… it was like an iron fist was crushing her mind…

Through brunet eyes, Jane watched as a figure swam away from the scene, only reliving small bubbles above the surface of the water.

And that was the last thing Jane saw.

* * *

**The morgue…**

The figure watched Doctor Isles with intense interest. She walked round the lab with such elegance despite the fact that her mind was at wits end.

Suddenly a vibration was felt in the person's pocket.

Taking out the phone, they opened the message.

'_Is Doctor Isles there?' _

Replying as quickly as possible

'_Yes.' _

A new message came back as quickly as the person had sent it.

'_Make sure she doesn't leave, we'll be retrieving her soon.'_

With that, the person put the phone back in the pocket.

Doctor Isles turned round and faced the young woman.

"Susie, would you mind analyzing these DNA toxins please?" Putting on a fake smile, Susie took the folder.

"Of course Doctor Isles, I don't think it will take too long." Susie said with a smile.

_Well… you'll probably be gone by the time I can get these back to you."_

* * *

**Boston Prison **

Jane sat in the chair, chained to a table. Thankfully no search had been preceded just yet.

Two men looked down at her.

"We gotta couple of questions for you Rizzoli."

"I want a lawyer." Jane said immediately. Not wanting to bother with the questions.

"In all fairness Rizzoli, I don't think the best lawyer in the state of Massachusetts could help you out of this one."

"Hmmn, well as of Act 1987, I do not have to answer or respond to you without my lawyer."

"Well then… you'll be here for a long time." The two men said, leaving the interrogation room.

Jane let out a heavy sigh… as soon as they were gone; Jane twirled round so she wasn't facing the window or the camera.

Taking out the book from her jacket, Jane ran through a list of names. She needed to find one who worked here, and would get her out….

_John Rickers… Hmmn. _

"I wanna speak to John Rickers." Jane demanded, not surprised to see the door open. "I'll confess to John Rickers. But not to anyone else."

The two cops looked at each other.

Before long a man with blonde hair and an 'I am above you' status walked into the room.

He sat down in front of the criminal.

Jane leaned in, hoping the microphone couldn't pick this one up.

"Listen. You are to get me out of here, or I am blowing you off to Doyle. I know you work for him, now you have to get me out of here."

Jane noticed the man's chest stop breathing.

"Ok." He replied. He didn't want a single bit of tension between him and Doyle. It would probably result in him and a lack of child producing…

Walking out of the room, Jane could only imagine the arguments going on between John and the rest of the crew.

John returned with a key, unlocking the cuffs on Jane watching her as she stood up like the alpha lion. Walking out the room with John.

"You are going to be sent to a jury, don't say anything till we get out of here."

Jane winced as she was lead to a cop car, the bright street lights coming as a bit of a shock after being kept in a dimly lit interrogation room for what felt like hours.

They drove until Jane realized something felt wrong. Looking through the side of her eye, Jane noticed the gun that John owned was still in his lap.

Before he could notice Jane snatched it and held it to his temple.

"Ok, what the hell is up?"

"I have no idea what you're on about."

"No one would just let someone walk out with them, just because they claimed they had evidence against you that said you worked with Doyle. Your either highly gullible, or you know something I don't."

Jane noticed a bead of sweat, the darting eyes, and the twitchy hands.

"Your bullshiting!"

"You think I'm bullshitting? I used to be a cop, and I never made an empty threat. I will blow your head off if you don't tell me what's going on here."

Clicking off the safety, Jane realized the man was scared shitless, but was scared of something else that would not get him to talk.

Looking down, Jane noticed the ring.

"I can find you; I can find your wife. I'll find your children if you have them, and I swear to god, not even the medical examiner of Massachusetts will be able to tell one from the other."

"No! Don't hurt them! Please!"

"Then you tell me everything!" Jane's voice growled.

"I work… for another mafia. Their settled in the south part of Boston. I sell 'em information like I did for Doyle."

"Don't talk out of your ass. Doyle owns all of south Boston, there's no way he'd let a gang like that work."

"Doyle's been run out. He doesn't even own west Boston anymore."

"Why?"

"Because this mafia, they're strong, they're packing in so much heat that the FBI has been ignoring the evidence because they lack the amount of men in Boston."

"Who are they?!" Jane asked, angry that Doyle hadn't told her this already.

"They call themselves the 'Shut down.' The guy in charge… no one's ever met, he contacts the outside through his assistant, I dunno who he is, but he offers people to join the mafia, claiming they're gonna strike."

"Strike what?"

"Everything."

There was a silence in the car as Jane absorbed all the information she'd just got. It was a lot to take in.

Boy she was gonna have some words with Paddy when she saw him.

"Get out of the car, step away by fifteen feet and lie on the ground."

The dirty cop did as asked; Jane got out of the car and circled round it. Jane heard the man sob.

"Please… don't hurt my family." Jane looked him in the eyes. How could Hoyt have done this to so many people?

"I ain't' gonna hurt your family." Jane said, as she reversed and drove off.

As Jane drove down the road in the night, the memories of all of this started to wonder around her mind.

How she'd kissed Maura, when she'd blown up stuff in SWAT training, the fun times at the Dirty Robber, Frost's dirty jokes during work… Jane could only pray that she'd get to live more of those memories.

Suddenly a faint growl came from her stomach. Pulling into a nearby fast food chain, Jane took the gun out of her pocket.

Jane probably did what only a toddler would think about doing, going into Mc Donald's, walking into the kitchen and taking the cheese burger and coke.

The sound of Maura's voice echoed in the criminal's mind. About how there was no good in Mc Donald fries or whatever.

Jane had driven a fair bit further away, and then settled down to read through the book of names, careful not to get the coke stains on the book.

But then a name came up, surprising Jane a fair bit.

"Susie Chang." Jane read aloud.

_Well I know where my next stop is._

* * *

**The Café Division.**

"Agent Dean… what are you doing here?" Angela asked, surprised to see the assho- agent back in Boston. She'd heard that he was transferred to DC.

"Oh. Hello Angela." He said awkwardly. "Erm… I'm looking for Doctor Isles."

"Oh yeah, she's probably in the morgue." Angela said, too surprised to ask why.

"Ok thank you." And then he left for the lift. Showing his FBI badge to the guard, he was then buzzed through to the lift.

Little did he know that the good doctor soon came down the fire stairs to see Angela.

"Maura, Dean was just here looking for you." Jane overheard. Sitting in the café with a big newspaper in front of her.

"Oh? I can't imagine why… I hope he isn't here to ask me more questions about Jane. God what has she gotten herself into?"

"Oh Maura, I know her hearts in the right place. She's just doing what she thinks is right."

_What the hell? _Jane thought in her head, sometimes Jane thought her ma got these speeches from Disney movies.

"I know, but everything seems so tense now. I feel like someone's watching me all the time."

"Oh sweetie, don't be paranoid. Think of all these agents you have to surround you. The most they could do is 'classify' you to death."

"I don't get it." Maura replied in confusion.

"Work here for a bit, I could show you."

"Hmmn, as nice as that sounds. I've got to get back to the autopsy."

"Maura…" The doctor turned round.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing." Maura squeaked, and hurried off.

* * *

Jane could only hide the grin on her face with the news paper. Slowly getting up, making sure her back was to her mother as much as possible, Jane noticed Susie coming into the café. Jane Approached her quickly.

"Susie! I haven't seen you in ages! I think your car's getting towed!" Jane said so quickly, that she quickly dragged the girl out. Her hand covering the young girl's mouth.

As soon as Jane let go, Susie spun round. She tried to throw a slap at Jane with her left hand only for Jane to block it and hold it with an iron grip.

"Get off me you rapist! I will call the – Jane?"

"Susie, I need you to listen carefully. Something bad's gonna happen soon; I need you to keep me updated. I need you to keep Maura safe." Jane blurted it all out at once, hoping it would stop Susie from screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Ok…" Inside Susie was laughing, but she kept her fake outer shell the same.

"Good, if anything bad happens. Text this number." Jane handed the girl a small crumpled piece of paper.

* * *

And with that done, Jane left the scene.

If only Jane had stayed a bit longer, she would have noticed a 'corpse' re-enter a black van, underneath the body bag laid the knocked out Doctor Isles.

Susie approached the muscle guy.

"The Boss says to stay here, so there's no questions raised about staff going missing."

"Ok, tell him Rizzoli was here."

With a nod, the van drove off.

* * *

**Back in the café **

Agent Dean returned to the café.

"Angela I can't seem to find Maura, are you sure she hasn't taken leave?"

"No why would she do that?" Angela asked.

"I'm not sure, anyway I best be going. Bye." And with that Agent Dean left the building.

_How strange. My cop gut senses are tingling…_

* * *

**Oh anything that sound like a fact in this story is just made up **** Hopefully… **

**And if it gets too ridiculous… put your mind in a ten year old :D**

**Well here's an update. **

**Reviews please **


	9. Chapter 9

**Missing That Certain Spark: Chapter Nine: The Cliché's Begins!**

**A few hours ago**

Paddy broke the surface of the water, gasping for air, watching as the stars in his vision dissolved away. Looking back, he could only see Jane collapse onto the car roof. As FBI agents ran into the water, and dragged her away into the blue van.

_I ain't gonna be any use to Rizzoli from here, I need to… I need… what can I do? I can't just bust her out I've got no men left… I don't own anyone… well maybe a few. Oh god Rizzoli you're on your own on this one… _

Paddy cursed in his mind, swimming to a bank nearby. Pulling himself up, he realized how dark it was and Boston at nighttime showed no mercy to those who did not like the cold. Being in drenched clothing was not a helping factor either… a strong cold wind blew around what Paddy remembered as a park. The wind causing him to chatter his teeth, as the coldness cut through his clothing.

_I need to get out of here… _

Paddy walked as quickly as he could, hoping his toes wouldn't fail him now and his fingers would just keep the circulation going for just a bit longer.

In the foggy distance, Paddy could make out a figure… near aluminous lights… obviously a night club. Just as Paddy approached him, the smell of alcohol filled his senses.

"Woooahh!" The man called out, probably a tad over his limits that what he should be. "You're a bit too old to be skinny dipping, don't ya think granddad?" He said a cocky smirk on his lips.

_God how I'd like to punch him… _

Doyle realized this man would be useless to him for any information, so he continued to walk on.

The 'drunken' man spun round and dashed into the club, taking his phone out.

_Just found Doyle should I bring him in? _He sent the text, waiting for a reply. Soon his phone buzzed in response.

_No, but hold him in the area. We will be in your location in Five minutes aprox. _

Quickly locking the phone, the man rushed back outside noticing the man was still running distance away.

"Hey! Hey! You! Have I seen you somewhere before?" He asked Doyle eagerly, stumbling up to him, hoping his acting skills wouldn't fail him now.

"No I don't think you have." Doyle responded, hoping he would leave him alone so he could figure out where the hell he was.

Turning to look at a bus stop he noticed he was still in south Boston.

"I think I have…" The man started to grin like an idiot. "You don't need to be modest… you were that guy off of Friends! How you doin'?" The man asked grinning even more.

"What are you on about?" Paddy asked. "Just get out of OOOOF!"

Doyle fell to the floor, trying to figure out what had just happened.

_I've been hit on the head you idiot! Get up and fight! Oh god, how old are ya? Ya old codger! _ Paddy cursed his age, when everything started to go dark…

**Later… **

"_Doyle!" _

"_Doyle!" _

"God damn it what?!" The elderly man grumbled, annoyed that he couldn't even remember where he was, what had happened, but then all the memories came rushing back to him. How Jane had been captured by the FBI, how he'd swam away from the scene, but then…

_That dirty bastard… _

Paddy remembered the man had distracted him from noticing someone sneak up on him and knock him old cold… probably a bat. Felt like it…

Opening his eyes, his vision soon started to clear. The room was dimly lit, but his surroundings seemed familiar. Looking across for the source of the voice, he noticed a woman…

Not a woman… his little girl. She was tied up to a chair as was he.

"Maura." He grumbled, only to hear his voice fail him. It sounded like a donkey chocking. "Maura." He tried again, this time his voice stronger.

"Doyle what's happening?" Maura asked, for a second Maura had thought about saying dad.

_That's just ridiculous, probably just a side effect of being kidnapped! _

"I don't know… are you ok Maura?" Paddy asked.

"I'm fine." Maura responded quite coldly "Where's Jane?"

Looking into his daughter's eyes.

"I honestly don't know. Boston Prison maybe…"

"Oh god, she could be injured or something worse! Oh if something-"

"Maura, calm down. Rizzoli will be fine, she's a strong fighter. And if she's fighting for what I think she is, she ain't' goin' down so easy."

"What is she fighting for?" Maura asked curiously.

"I saw her at the BPD when she broke you and your friends out." Maura couldn't help but blush.

"A father knows these things." Doyle said with a smile, despite the pain in his wrists as the ropes burned away.

And for the first time, Maura didn't correct him.

**Now…**

"Come on Doyle… pick up…" Jane cursed, as the sound of a non answering phone seemed to drain the hopes in Jane's mind. Putting the phone down, Jane growled in annoyance. Starting the car back up, Jane drove to the place that held her only hope of getting out of this situation. Maura's house.

She hadn't seen the doctor for ages, and was now worried about what her previous actions had done to the doctor… surly Maura wouldn't hate her… Maura doesn't do 'hate' she just does 'strong dislike.' And even that's a bit of a stretch.

That's probably one of the top things Jane loved about Maura, her ability to find goodness in any decent human being.

All this thinking made Jane's heart ache for the doctor even more.

Climbing back up the same way, Jane was surprised to find that no one was there. Despite the early hours of the morning.

But then something else struck Jane as strange… there were no uniforms guarding the place, surely anyone would have guessed Rizzoli would have come here.

Suddenly Jane spotted something moving in the corner of her eye. Spinning round with her pistol whipped out, Jane lowered her defense when she noticed the turtle crawling towards her.

"Hey there turtle man." The turtle made a hissing sound, causing Jane to jump a bit "Oh right, sorry. Mr. Tortoise." The tortoise looked quite contempt with the apology made by the far larger human being. Jane's eyes narrowed down to the shell, noticing a piece of paper had been stuck onto it.

Picking it off the tur- tortoise's shell, Jane realized it was a number.

Dialing the number on her phone, it was answered immediately. Somehow this had been made as a video call, god how technology could surprise you these days.

"Rizzoli" Someone said, their voice sounding threatening but with a hint of glee in it.

Jane's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight. Maura and Doyle were tied to chairs, with a dim light bulb above them.

"Let them go you bastard." Jane cursed, already feeling the anger heat up in herself as she already planned how she would kill the people responsible for this.

"Oh all in good time, but I think we need to play a little game first. It's called make the decisions fast. In this case, you have a whole day to decide."

"Are you crazy or something? I'm not going to play this game with people's lives as stake here!"

"Rizzoli!" Doyle called out "Don't worry about us; these people are just a bunch of mama girls." A dark figure stepped out, their face masked as they thru a hand at Doyle. "They even hit like girls!"

Only Doyle could remain his composure so well in a situation like this.

"What do you want?" Jane demanded on the phone.

"Well that's really for you to decide Jane…" The way this person said Jane's name gave her goose bumps. "Would you like to save your friends, or save Boston from utter chaos?"

"What are you on about?!"

"There has been a bomb placed somewhere in Boston, it is scheduled to be detonated in 24hrs starting from the moment you made this call. Or you could try and track down your girlfriend and her daddy."

Jane's growl echoed around the room.

"Jane!" Maura's voice called out "Find that bomb! Don't worry about us!"

_God damn it Maura, why'd ya have to do this to me?! _

"Remember Rizzoli. Twenty four hours. Better get started."

**Well this was a very quick turn… **

**Anyway, Reviews please **


	10. AN

**Samm + guest + anyone else who was offended by this. **

**I am so sorry about the 'coloured man and his partner' part, I wasn't aware of how offensive that was in the US. But it shall be edited ASAP. Sorry for the long wait, I'm really sorry about that. **

**-shivnmcg666- **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disneygirl: Thank you very much for your kind words, but I wish I had been more aware of how this would have affected people, I'm not sure if it may be down to be where I live or being 14, but I truly feel bad about writing about that. I will try to be much more open minded about what I write about from now on. Once again, thank you very much. –Shivnmcg666- **

**Missing That Certain Spark: Chapter Ten: The Police Are Back. **

"_Jane!" Maura's voice called out "Find that bomb! Don't worry about us!" _

_God damn it Maura, why'd ya have to do this to me?! _

"_Remember Rizzoli. Twenty four hours. Better get started." _

Jane wanted to throw that phone against the wall.

There was no way she could do this by herself, it was just in possible. She was going to need help, and she'd need to find it fast. But where on earth could she go? Someone who'd help a criminal?

Jane collapsed on Maura's bed, a little voice in the back of her head telling her to fix the bed sheets before Maura came in. But then reality soon shut that voice up. Maura wasn't going to come swaying through that door with her amazing figure. She was going to remain tied up to that chair, where Jane didn't know where, and Jane couldn't help. She didn't even know who those people were!

Jaen continued to rewind that video in her head…

"_Rizzoli!" Doyle called out "Don't worry about us; these people are just a bunch of mama girls." A dark figure stepped out, their face masked as they thru a hand at Doyle. "They even hit like girls!" …_

… _Their face masked as they thru a hand at Doyle… _

Jane's eyebrows went into a frown as she sensed that she'd seen this before, as if there was some sort of connection.

_.. They thru a hand at Doyle… _

… _A LEFT HAND! _

"A LEFT HAND!" Jane exploded again but this time out loud!

Jane was pissed and relived beyond belief, she knew one of the people behind this, but how could she not of seen it before!

Running out of the house, Jane ignored the dead FBI agents who lay bleeding out onto Maura's carpet. Jumping into the car, Jane replayed that moment that connected the two in her head. Completely astounded by how she hadn't realized it before.

**Flashback: **

… _As soon as I let go, Susie spun round. She tried to throw a slap at me with her __**left **__hand only for me to block it and hold it._

"_Get off me you rapist! I will call the – Jane?" _

"_Susie, I need you to listen carefully…_

**End of flashback**

Jane pulled up to Boston Prison. Two large gates blocking her. _Now if I had a missile launcher, a couple of grenades… he he this could have been done and dusted… _

Jane was now slightly curious as to how she was going to get in, did she knock? Would she say something? Did she –

"**Rizzoli, hands behind your head and approach the barrier." **A voice boomed.

_Well never mind… _

As Jane placed her hands behind her head, the gates started to slide open. What was revealed to her, did slightly flatter and worry Jane. It seemed like the walk of shame. Men and women all lined up with semi autos all pointed at her.

_Hmmn, now if Maura was here she could give me an interesting fact about how if I was having sex right now, I wouldn't feel so stressed. _

Jane walked through the isle of shame, praying her feet wouldn't let her down now. E.g. with basketball in high school when she'd tripped over… well her.

The sound of machine cogs whirring echoed in Jane's mind as the gates started to close up.

**Later on… **

"Rizzoli, where on earth have you been?" A man asked her, he was in a blue suit, and a yellow tie… seemed to be a bit like Korsak.

"That's not important; right now we have to find Suzie Chang. She is working with whoever is responsible for all of this." Jane replied, although it was a bit hard to seem like the innocent one when your wrists are cuffed to your feet, with three guards standing behind you.

"And what _exactly _is she responsible for?" One woman asked Jane, she seemed to be the other guy's partner. But she had what Jane would consider, 'the sass' look on her. "Reckless behavior throughout SWAT training? Infiltrating and trespassing and FBI secured building? Dealing with Doyle? Yes because this woman is completely responsible for your actions."

"Fine, if she' so innocent to you people. Where is she then? And where is Doctor Isles?"

Jane noticed the woman's hesitation. _And score. _

"Oh that's right, she's being held hostage with Paddy Doyle, with Suzie at the trigger. Now I don't know about you, but there's quite a few interesting things that I've learnt so far. And if you don't release every single one of Boston Police force, you are_ really _gonna regret it."

"Where's your proof of this Rizzoli?" The man asked her.

"In your evidence lockers. But it's locked, and I've got that piece of evidence ready to upload in thirty mins. If you want all of Boston to go into chaos, then shove me in a cell. If not, then you'll co operate."

The two partners looked at each other, giving a nod to the security guard.

"Keep the cuffs on her though, and keep an eye on her at all times."

"Yes m'am."

**An hour later… **

"Over here guys…" The four men heard. Jaws dropping as they saw the dark haired criminal standing by a bench. Jane probably would have had her arms crossed if she could, but unfortunately the request for longer cuffs was denied for 'health and safety purposes.'

"Jane?" Frost and Korsak replied in surprise.

"Sis?"

"Rizzoli!" This wasn't a nice 'Rizzoli' this was a: _you are in deep shit when we get out of this _Rizzoli.

"Yup that's me, now we need to get control of BDP again; those federal bastards have had their fun." Jane cursed.

Police uniforms were handed out, guns (with plastic bullets) were handed out, caps were put back on their owners and police squad cars waited outside the Boston Prison, as police men and women muttered to each other smiling as their freedom was returned to them. Everyone giving hugs, some even shedding a tear or two when their uniform was given to them.

Jane however had her cuffs remain on her. She and Korsak sat in the back of the police car with a large prison guard in the middle of them, while Frankie drove and Frost sat in the passenger seat.

"Ok Jane would you like to start explaining now?" Frankie asked. Jane let out a little hum as if she was in deep concentration about her answer.

"Erm not while you're driving… I'll explain everything at BDP."

The police of Boston all walked proudly into the building, causing the men and women in suits all to look up. This was where Jane's plan came to a standstill, in reality she'd only planned she'd get as far as going to prison.

An awkward silence started to build up in the BDP building, both sides not sure of which action to make.

But then Angela came out of the kitchen, dropping the plates. Ruining the silence.

"JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Despite the fact these people were meant to be professional in a professional work environment, everyone seemed to piss themselves laughing as Jane's mother charged towards Jane in a big hug.

It felt like high school repeating itself…

Groaning in annoyance, Jane wished she could just melt away.

Quickly clamping her scarred hand over her mother's mouth, Jane ushered Ma over to Frankie.

"Well unless you people haven't got the message yet, but we're here to get our building back."

There was a silence once more.

"In other words GET OUT!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Missing That Certain Spark: Chapter Eleven: The Spark Is Ignited**

"_Well unless you people haven't got the message yet, but we're here to get our building back." _

_There was a silence once more. _

"_In other words GET OUT!" _

"Uh-huh, keep Rollin out fed boys." Frost and Frankie commented as they stood by the doors as the federal agents left the building.

It had been at least five hours now. And all Jane had done was bust all the police force of Boston out of prison and taken over a building. She hadn't done anything _that _productive…

"Frost, I need you to get on with tracking this message ASAP." Jane said passing the phone to Frost.

"Oh the joys of being back home…" He mumbled to himself, despite Frankie chuckling away. The two heading off up stairs, while police officers of Boston all stood in one room.

"Ok everyone, get out on the streets and look for any signs of bomb scares or suspicious behavior." The police officers all strolled out back into their cop cars, the majority of them all waving at Angela.

"Ok be safe officers." Angela called out, waving at them. _God how they are such an improvement on those boring old feds… No wonder Janie doesn't like them… _

Once they had all driven off, Angela turned round and faced her only daughter.

"Jane what on earth have you gotten yourself into?"

"Ma, please, I really can't tell you everything but Maura's in danger as well as all of Boston because there's some bomb been placed somewhere and I have to find both of them in the next…" Jane paused to look at her watch "nineteen hours!"

There was a silence as Jane waited for her mother to respond. Looking up at the sky and then back at her daughter Angela said "Well make sure you wear a jumper and bring an umbrella, I think the rains on soon."

Letting out a heavy sigh, Jane just turned and ran back to her department. Frost, Korsak and Frankie all in the computer room.

"Have we got anything?" Jane asked.

"Jane. I've been here two minutes at least, and you think I've just managed to track one phone call throughout all of Boston? I mean-"

"It was a yes or no question Frost." Jane cut the man off.

"No. But maybe you should try and think of some tips or hints." Frankie suggested.

"Oh yeah, why didn't I think of that?" Jane said sarcastically "Oh right, let me just sprinkle my little hints and tips dust around us, and we'll fly to all-answers-r-us land."

"Jane?" Korsak said lowly, looking behind Jane. Causing Jane to turn round.

"Sir?" Jane asked wondering what Cavanaugh could possibly want at this time.

"Rizzoli, I think you've had a long enough vacation now. The rest of you leave Frost to do his god damn job! He doesn't need a baby sitter to watch over him. Maybe you should go and check out the CCTV's in the crime lab or whatever it is you guys do."

_Sorry sir, but we don't usually get stolen medical examiners, so excuse me if I'm a little rusty! _Jane felt the urge to say, but kept it in her head.

"Yes sir!" they all replied, Cavanaugh's word was law. He would never come out of his office for no good reason, unless it was to update the team on certain things they have missed while out on the job.

Frankie, Korsak, Jane and her personal stalker (as Jane now referred to him as) all headed down the elevator. When they got to the lower ground, everyone seemed a little surprised to find three police officers, one tall and bulky looking man, with Jane Rizzoli in cuffs standing in the middle of them all.

As they stepped out Jane was already giving orders. Telling the other guys where to go. Maura's office, this was the place Jane had reserved for herself to investigate.

Opening the door, Jane noticed the signs that would be oblivious to the crime scene staff, but to her stuck out like a dog with three heads.

The first one being Maura's chair. It was sticking out, and not neatly rolled under the desk like Maura always left it, so Maura must have been taken from here.

"Could you wait there please? I don't want you to tamper with any evidence." Jane asked the stalker.

The man gave a nod, standing just under the door frame. Wondering round the room, Jane continued to analyze the objects in her mind. Eventually Jane could see the desk, trying to imagine what Maura had seen.

But the only thing that came into Jane's head were the countless times she'd come into Maura's office, with a smile on her face, the idea of getting to see her best friend once more throughout her day.

Jane's eyes scanned over Maura's desk, over photos of herself and Maura pulling funny faces, the little contraption on Maura's desk that Jane still hadn't figured out what it did, but in Jane's mind it was a very expensive paper weight. As well as all the other pieces of plastic on Maura's desk.

Eventually Jane's pupils met the computer and laptop that sat on the desk. Jane approached the computer and moved the mouse, shaking the computer out of its standby.

Jane's eyebrows pulled into a frown as she realized what web page she was on_. _

_80% off fire extinguishers? Why would Maura be on that?_

"Jane!"Frost's voice echoed down the corridor, causing Jane to jump a little. Frost held the phone out, Jane took it quickly when she realized someone was calling on it.

"Hello?"

"**Jane, tut-tut. I never said friends were allowed in our little game." **

Jane recognized the messed up voice immediately.

"If you're not going to tell me where this bomb is, or where Maura is, please…" Jane trailed off, not wanting to swear in her working environment "…get lost."

"**Oh Janie, I just wanted to ask a question… can I ask you a question? It's not a trick one." **

_This guy is messed up… _

"Yes?" Jane responded through gritted teeth.

"**Are you and Maura friends?" **

Surprisingly, this question caught Jane off guard. The last time Jane remembered talking to Maura she'd ended up making a big mess of it.

"You'd have to ask her." Jane admitted.

"**Oh well, I don't think it's fair that you have to work against the clock." **

"So you won't detonate the bomb?"

"**Heavens no! I'm just going to change the clock." **

"What does that even mean?"

"**Oh I'm sure a detective like you can figure it out. But remember; once you figure out the first clue, the clock will no longer be against you. Bubye Jane." **

"Wait!" Jane said to the phone, only for a continuous beep to ring her ears. "Shit." Jane cursed, pressing the end call button, letting the phone drop to her side in Jane's hand.

Now she had more questions than answers.

_God damn it, why does life seem to really suck today?! _

Jane wondered in her mind, as she decided to go back up with Frost to see if he could track that call, while Jane decided it was time to stop running for a bit and think.

"So you're like batman, and this guy's the riddler?" Frost said as they stood in the elevator.

Jane let out a chuckle; she had to be strong about this. Jane would be no use if she just sat in a corner crying about how there were so many mean people in the world. Despite her hand shaking, and the urge to rub her scarred hands, Jane kept them in her scuffed up jeans, but constantly seemed to be switching to the ones in her hoodie. Yup, she probably didn't smell too good either.

"Na, more like Wolverine and Saber tooth."

Frost was genuinely surprised.

"You know comic book heroes?!"

"S'poze." Jane said casually as the lift dinged, "but don't tell Frankie, I'd never get to live it down when I spent our child hoods ignoring his questions about who would win out of batman and superman."

Frost was tempted to ask, but decided against it.

Jane went over to her favorite place, the big board. It was where Jane felt like she could put down all of her ideas in an investigation and link them up, see some connections and expand on them.

So Jane got to it, writing down all the conversations she could remember having over the phone.

_Once you figure out my first clue, the clock will no longer be against you…_

_Are you and Maura still friends? _

_Fire extinguishers? _

_A bomb? Now where in Boston would you put a chaos causing bomb…? _Jane wondered in her head.

"If the clock is no longer against you… where is it?" Jane wondered aloud "Behind you maybe?"

"Let's thing, what's special about this week? Why would this guy plan this now?"

"The only thing special I can think of is St Patrick's day, two for one on sandwiches down stairs erm…"

"St Patrick's day… that celebrates peace and churches… and how that guy got the snakes away…" Jane started to mumble…

"Thousands of people will be celebrating that in Boston." Frost replied. "With loads of people, that would be a pretty good place to set off a bomb don't ya think?"

"The bomb… he said that when I figure out his first clue, the clock won't be against us. What was his first clue?" Jane wondered racking her brains… "God damn it." Jane cursed "What if we don't find her in time Frost? We don't find the bomb and we don't find Maura. We lose everything…"

"I guess our only option is not to let that happen." Frost said it like it was putting a bike together.

Jane just looked at Frost, but then noticed the fire extinguisher behind him. Bolting up, Jane's gut felt like she was onto something.

"Maura's computer said she'd been looking up fire extinguishers. The guy's first clue was that, he then asked if me and Maura were still friends!" Jane was starting to shout a bit now.

"And when I figured that out, the clock wouldn't be against us!"

"Jane, what are you on about?"

"Get ready! Get the bomb squad ready! I know where Maura and the bomb are!" Jane said, running out of the room.

But then the phone rang.

**OK well Jane if you know where it is, stop shouting and go there already! **

**Well thanks for all your reviews and faves **** can't wait to write the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Missing That Certain Spark: Chapter Twelve: When The Clock Goes Beep Beep Beep**

"_And when I figured that out, the clock wouldn't be against us!" _

"_Jane, what are you on about?" _

"_Get ready! Get the bomb squad ready! I know where Maura and the bomb are!" Jane said, running out of the room. _

_But then the phone rang._

Jane pulled off the run and talk quite well.

"Hello?" She asked, trying to keep her voice level as she ran out the BPD.

"_**Do you know what it's like to lose a loved one, Janie? It tears you down; it shoves your mind into a shredder. You feel like your nothing… you're so alone in this big wide world, filled with so many people… but none you could turn to. Do you know that feeling?" **_

"Yes."

"**Don't lie to me! You don't know what it's like!"** The sudden outburst did cause Jane to jump a bit, causing her to jolt a bit as she got into her car. _**"But your gonna find out soon…"**_

"Jane!"

That voice caused Jane's heart to skip a beat, Jane felt the fear run through her. _Maura… _

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Jane hissed through gritted teeth, causing Frost to worry a bit as he clicked his seatbelt in, pulling a bit tighter…

"_**Oh by the way… you have about fifteen minutes left." **_

"What?! You asshole! I have at least twelve hours!"

"**Imagine every minute we've spent on the phone… was an hour…" **

"I'm going to kill you!" Jane cursed, as she ignited the engine..

"**I would kill to see you try…"** Jane slammed the phone in the back, the last thing in her mind was the echo of a whimper she had heard just seconds ago.

Slamming the car out of the BPD garage station, Jane sped through the streets of Boston, as she ignored Frost's constant shuffling and grabbing onto the handle attached to the roof of the car.

"Bomb team is at our rear." Frost said, trying to ignore his stomach coming up…

Jane grunted, taking a sharp right and soaring past the traffic. Quickly approaching a red light, Jane mounted the sidewalk, honking her horn at pedestrians, ignoring the abusive shouts and middle fingers being pointed upwards.

Soon the speeding car was forced to burst through various barriers that were meant to be to keep people back from the parade.

Soon arriving at Boston Fire Service, Jane practically jumped out of the car before it had come to a stop, resulting in Frost diving to the driver side and putting the car in park. Bomb squad members poured out of the black van they had been in, all in fully protected gear.

Jane looked round frantically, the warehouse was still under construction, but it was completely bolted up due to people steeling the copper wires, and next to the large warehouse, stood a tall building filled with offices, the front of the building had a massive digital clock.

Jane's eyes widened as she realized the digits were counting down.

The two partners barged through the revolving doors, running up the security desk, badges at the ready.

"Sir, this is a national security measure, Boston Police. Where is the maintenance for the clock?" Jane demanded.

Panic and confusion was shown in the receptionist's eyes. "I-I- He… he called in sick this morning…"

"Where is the opening to the clock?!" The detective's asked frantically… the poor guy, little did they know that this was his first day on the job…

"I don't know!"

"Jane, go and find Maura and Doyle, we'll find it."

"God… this is where it all makes me a little bit nervous…Ok, but don't take any risks." Jane told her partner, she bolted outside.

A loud drumming sound and cheers where heard in the distance…

_Oh god… it's started… _

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, moving her arms as much as the hand cuffs allowed her to, Jane reached the warehouse, the new doors were glass and Jane took her gun out shooting the glass, almost amazed at how it shattered and fell.

Stepping through, Jane saw most of the mess was still to be cleared up, the ash, collapsed support beams. But there were marking plans that were visible in the aluminous yellow.

As Jane took a step forward, the floor board underneath her squeaked loudly that Jane instantly pulled her foot away, placing it somewhere else. Although the floor boards seemed to be made of cats' tails.

When Jane was a few steps into the building, Jane heard something snap, snapping her head up, Jane leaped away from the falling beam… it thundered around the room as it landed, blocking Jane's only known exit.

_Oh great… _Jane huffed, keeping her gun close to her. Her eyes straining to keep up with the dark, but if she hadn't been as paranoid, she could have sworn she saw things moving in the dark… rat's maybe? Hopefully more like….

"_Mmmmmm!" _Jane bolted to the sound of the muffled cry. Her heart filling with relief and sadness at the same time…

"Maura." Jane let out a sigh of relief, letting her gun drop to her side. Running over to the woman, only to become more confused as Maura frantically shook her head, her eyes wide, an old rag stuffed in her mouth.

"What-"

Jane turned round only to see the end of a baseball bat…

Frost and Korsak pulled the fire alarm on the building, red lights started flashing and a siren went off. There were multiple 'is this a drill? Should I grab my bag? Is this a terrorist attack? I hope Jimmy from block B didn't do it again…' some things never change…

"Please leave the building through your nearest exit." Some of the bomb men called out.

Half of them stayed back to help civilians while the other went off to try and locate the bomb on the middle floor. They all ran to the big fuse box, as one smashed it open, they got ready for action only to find a note.

_If a family of birds is under threat, the mother must fly to the source.' _An arrow was drawn upwards, as the team looked upwards, there was a vent.

"That vent leads to outside the building in these plans." One person said from the back.

"Yeah, but who the hell can fit through there? Unless you're like five ft ten with a width sixty-five centimeters…"

Suddenly everyone turned to Frost, who just so happened to be the smallest person in the group.

"What?" he asked surprised, looking round, desperate to find someone smaller than him.

"You followed us this far, _detective. _You have to keep up." The leader of the group said, as he took out a harness…

_Oh crap… _Frost cursed in his mind.

**Sorry, again another short chapter but this time I intend to update quicker. Anyway what could happen next, I have no clue… hehe **

**Reviews would be nice **** Ain't ya just glad its Friday? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Missing That Certain Spark: Chapter Thirteen: Not Even The Bad Guys Can Resist Her.**

"_You followed us this far, detective. You have to keep up." The leader of the group said, as he took out a harness… _

_Oh crap… Frost cursed in his mind. _

"_Maura." Jane let out a sigh of relief, letting her gun drop to her side. Running over to the woman, only to become more confused as Maura frantically shook her head, her eyes wide, an old rag stuffed in her mouth. _

"_What-"_

_Jane turned round only to see the end of a baseball bat…_

* * *

"Oh… my freakn' head…" Jane groaned, as a pounding pain echoed all round her skull.

"Jane!"

Jane turned round to the source of the voice, everything to her still seemed to be a bit fuzzed out, but she recognized the voice instantly.

"Maura?" Her voice croaked.

"Rizzoli you better have a plan for us…"

"Well good morning to you to Doyle."

The detective just realized she'd just slipped. She could sense Maura was now annoyed and curious.

"Jane why are you acting so formal with this man? He's a mobster!" Maura exclaimed.

"Maura I can explain."

"Oh go on Detective Rizzoli." Maura responded annoyed that Jane had done something behind her back, _with _her biological father who was a mobster and a killer.

"Oh she doesn't need to explain anything Doctor Isles." A voice came from the corner of the room. It was female. Only when Jane tried to move did she realize she too was tied up to a chair, the ropes digging into her wrists… and of course the bloody hand cuffs were still there.

"Suzie." Jane growled. "Give it up; Frost is getting the bomb as we speak."

Suzie came out from the dark corner, a tight black dress hugging her (surprisingly impressive) curves. She strolled over to the tied up detective, stopping when only Jane's knees were right in front of her shins.

"Oh detective," Suzie said in a voice, that Jane was ashamed to admit did make her hang onto every letter the other woman said. "There's always another plan. After all these years, I thought you would have figured that out by now." Pulling the pony tail out so her hair dangled freely.

Maura continued to sit next her father, trying to keep her cool. Annoyed at how Jane wasn't discouraging Suzie's movements. But at least she wasn't encouraging them.

"Why? Why would you be a part of this?" Jane asked a growl in her voice as she looked up at the woman.

Suzie let out a chuckle, as she sat down on the detective's lap.

"Oh a few reasons I suppose. After this my bank account will be increased by a happy amount… once Maura writes the check for it of course."

Jane couldn't help but scoff.

"If you want money from her, you can become homeless and beg for it." Jane said with venom.

"Well… maybe a bit of persuasion would help…" Suzie took out a large golden eagle pistol that had been strapped to her thigh.

"The other is, as soon as I've finished up here, I get to start all over again, somewhere else, it's a big buck job."

Standing up, Suzie left the room for a bit, then returning with a laptop. Leaving it behind Maura's chair.

Approaching the scruffy detective, Suzie leaned over and placed her lips against Jane's ear.

"Although even in the first place, I always kept a special place for you in my head…" As a hand slowly started to crawl up Jane's hoodie, and began to trace the stomach lines…

Jane just rolled her eyes, _well she certainly ain't no Maura…_

* * *

Frost continued to hum nervously as parts clipped onto some other thing, but Frost's mind wasn't taking any of this in. His heart was beating so fast, he was worried he might drown out the sound of the drums outside, his hands were shaking and adrenaline was running through his body.

This was ridiculous, this was crazy, and this was insane…

This was something Jane would have done if it had been left up to her, so as her partner… he would follow in her footsteps.

The screws to the vents were undone, and the grill fell down to the floor.

"Ok soldier, go and find the bomb, when you have the location approach with as much caution as possible. If it wired, we'll tell you what to do, but if it's not…" The leader trailed off, handing a helmet to Frost. It had a headpiece and camera attached to the side.

"Just so we can tell you if you're about to blow us up."

"Thanks dude, I always love great encouragement." Frost replied sarcastically. A step ladder had been placed underneath the vent, Frost had taken off his blazer and tie, and he was sure the sweat was showing, but right now… could anyone really blame him?

Step by step, Frost approached the access to the vent, the sound of Boston traffic and the St Patrick's parade was already filling his senses.

Putting his two hands on the smooth metal surface of the vent, Frost suddenly felt his legs being picked up and pushed forward.

Taking in a shaky breath, he tried to ignore the cramped space; this was no time to become claustrophobic. Army crawling through the vent, Frost reached the grill that led to outside. Thankfully it was a hinged up one, so Frost pushed it out easily. Instantly he felt his head become dizzy.

Looking down, he saw all the cars going past, the people looked like ants.

_Oh man… ok, remember what you've learned… Look down and you'll frown, look up and cuff 'em. _

Frost continued to replay the terrible rhyme in his head, the top of the digital clock was where Frost intended to land. If it failed, he would one look like an idiot, and two… possibly be responsible the deaths of thousands of people, and he didn't want that… he didn't want to look like an idiot, Korsak would never let him live it down.

"_Hey Jane, remember that time Frost caused us all to die? And he was just hanging outside a building like an idiot!" _

"_Yeah I remember… I had to take one of my anti-bitchy pills that day. You did not help" _

_**Are you out? **_

Frost jumped at the sudden voice in his ear.

"I'm about to." Frost said, cursing his high voice.

Frost placed his feet in a spring like position, and aimed his hands on the boarder of the digital clock.

_Here we go…. _

Frost watched as his view of the ground below came closer and closer. Slowly tipping over, and before he could help himself, he shut his eyes as tightly as possible and let out a little prayer in his head.

BANG!

Frost groaned in pain as his knees were slammed into the back of the digital clock.

_Ooo that's gonna leave a bruise. _

Frost then continued to huff and puff as he tried to pull himself up, eventually using his other leg to swing it onto the boarder as well.

_**Is the bomb in sight? Stand up so we can get a good look round.**_

_There is no way I'm standing up… looks like I'm going to have to crawl to that bomb. _

"Erm…" Frost looked round, not releasing his grip on the boarder for a second, despite his hands sweating. Soon his brown eyes noticed a black brief case that sat right on the edge of the digital clock. "I've found it… but I am not standing up to get it."

_**We have no time for fears now! Just get up onto your two feet and get it! **_

"Easier said than done!" Frost shouted down the mic, but he realized they were right. It would take him ages to get there, and time wasn't exactly something they had to spare. But if he walked… at least one hundred feet above the ground… he could get back in half the time.

_Ok Frostie… here we go… just put your hands out there… get on your knees and just stand up… just like learning to walk again…. _

"Ok… I'm going." Frost said, slightly confident know that he had some idea of how he was going to do this…

_Now just push with your knees…_

Frost then stood up, instantly putting his arms out like a circus person, putting one foot directly in front of the other.

He must have been half way across when he noticed a window open a street opposite him.

A black figure took a sniper rifle, looking to where it was aimed at, Frost's eyes widened in fear as he realized who it was aimed at.

BANG!

And with that, Frost slipped.

* * *

**Yeah… this is me just trying to make the story last longer. But no one panic, the last chapter ain't for another… two updates? Unless I get some amazing idea to extend this story, but I guess we can just wing it **

**Reviews please with a revolver on top **


	15. Chapter 15

**That Missing Spark: Chapter Fourteen: Cat Fight**

_Approaching the scruffy detective, Suzie leaned over and placed her lips against Jane's ear. _

"_Although even in the first place, I always kept a special place for you in my head…" As a hand slowly started to crawl up Jane's hoodie, and began to trace the stomach lines… _

_Jane just rolled her eyes, well she certainly ain't no Maura…_

* * *

_BANG! _

_And with that, Frost slipped._

* * *

Frost let out a loud grunt as his harness tightened as he continued to swing in mid air. Looking round frantically for the suitcase, praying he hadn't dropped it, he thanked his iron grip on the handle had remained throughout the fall.

_**Frost? Are you still there? **_

"Yeah I'm here, but I just got eyes on a shooter, a block right opposite us."

**Ok you, you and you. Go and spread out, maybe we can just catch this shooter. Ok Frost we'll be bringing you up now, a bomb squad will be waiting. **

_Maybe things can go a little smoother from now on. _Frost thought in his head, watching as the rope started to pull him up.

* * *

Jane continued to try and work her wrists out of the rope, despite the gnawing pain.

"Jane stop it, you'll be damaging your first and second layer of skin by doing that." Maura spoke, finally breaking the silence.

"Gee thanks Maur, I'll just ask the crazy woman if I can borrow some of her moisturizer!" Jane replied sarcastically.

"Rizzoli, what exactly is happening out there?" Doyle asked, trying to get a hold of this entire situation. He wanted his title as Irish mafia boss back. He hadn't felt this low since… ever.

"Oh nothing special, just some bomb's been placed in Boston that could kill over a thousand people, sending all of Boston into chaos, the police are barely in control anymore, and we're trapped in here with a physco… oh and I think the Red Sox are down one game from the Yankee's."

Doyle turned round to face his daughter

"Is she always this sarcastic?"

"Not so much in the mornings, usually it's just grumbles." Maura replied. "Of course usually she's not sneaking round my back helping you to commit multiple crimes." Maura added coldly. Yes she was still mad at Jane, but honestly how could she choose her father over her best friend in help.

"Maura I said I'm sorry, what more do you want from me? If I could turn back time I would have years ago."

Suzie then returned to the room.

"Ok the boss is coming back soon, so until then I want my pay. Maura this is where you specialize."

"Maura don't do it." Jane suddenly cried out.

Suzie bent over to Maura. "Sign it, or the detective gets it."

"Maura." Jane growled.

Suzie went over to Jane, pulling two silver objects out.

"Ya know what these are detective?" She asked, holding one up to the light. "These are the very same scalpel's Hoyt used in your little 'incident.' Can you believe they were just lying in the evidence locker? Now unless you want a repeat…"

Jane tried to put on a brave face, but the fear all came back to her like a punch in the face. The way she'd been so vulnerable. She heard Maura cry; hell she would be too if she wasn't in so much of a flashback.

"That's a good little detective." Suzie then placed the blade just under Jane's neck, it being supported by the collar of Jane's hoodie.

"Now sign." Maura was now letting the tears run freely; she thought her body had actually run out of tears after her first hour being here. But of course if she wasn't malnourished that was impossible.

"Ok," She said her voice horse.

Just as Suzie was about to take the laptop, another voice came from the corner.

"Hey guys!" It was male, and sounded crazy.

But to Jane it sounded far too familiar.

"Oh Suzie, Suzie, Suzie." He tutted, "that's no way to treat guests."

He came into the light, his smile causing Jane to curse everyone of her actions to do with the man.

"Agent Dean." Doyle growled.

* * *

Frost himself collapse on the solid floor; trying to regain his heart rate, as he watched the guys all surround the case, with scanners and other high tech equipment.

"It seems empty boss." One of the bomb squad said.

"What?" The other said in shock.

Coming over to the group, he looked through the scanner… indeed it looked empty.

"Open it." He ordered.

There was a little pause before this order was put into action. As the briefcase opened, it was indeed empty.

"Search the pockets, there's got to be something." Soon a silver key appeared, causing the group to go into confusion.

"It's a key for one of the rooms here sir." Another bomb member commented. "Room forty five b."

As they all went down the corridor, the key unlocked to show a large window in front of them. Part of the window had been circled with a red board pen. Looking out, Frost saw all the police and ambulance gather round a certain area.

_Oh crap… _

"The St. Patrick's day parade… the mayor was supposed to give a speech today." Frost thought aloud.

"Soldier that is none of our concern, we just cover any bomb territories. Head down, call HQ and say this was just a big flunk. Guess that's what we get for taking the world of a crazy guy."

"Yes sir." And the team marched down.

* * *

Doyle watched in anger as the FBI agent wondered round the room so confidently.

"Why Dean?" Jane asked, breaking the silence that had built up in the room since his arrival.

"Why Jane? Why does any other man go around a place, pulling little tricks, just to see the tick tock?"

_Ok that makes no sense… _

"For revenge." He finally said. "Do you know what this man did to me?" Dean asked, pulling a gun out of his holster. "The torture? The emotional pain?"

"Dean your insane." Jane stated, trying to keep a cool with the blade slightly digging into her throat.

"Am I Jane? Or are you? You're the one who sees reality for what it is; I see it as a mask. A mask that likes to cover what people want you to think, than the truth. You never asked about my parents… I always wondered why, but then I realized… it was because you knew something was off."

"What the hell?" Jane asked, confused as a toddler being given the circumference of circle.

"You knew what he did to my parents, and you knew I'd get him back, so you covered him up, tried to make me forget… but see?" He ranted, tapping the gun on his temple "I don't forget" Dean then let out a little cackle.

"You killed my father Doyle, would you even remember something like that? The way you left him hanging from the ceiling with a couple of ice picks in him. Oh and my mother… my mother was so shocked she screamed. She screamed until your thugs took her down with him. All while I sat happily at a school desk."

"I never did that." Doyle responded.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Dean suddenly cried out, "Ya know what I can't stand? A liar."

"Dean you've lost it." Agent Dean started to laugh.

"Oh I know I've lost it, I've lost all of it, I've got a few loose screws is that what ya mean? How about we make a deal, I'll let you go… when you realized what it's like to lose someone you love."

"If you wanted me, why did you take Jane?" Maura asked, trying to put on a brave face. Dean then approached Jane.

"Janie, Janie, Janie. You sure got yourself deep this time didn't ya? So how are you gonna get yourself out now? You know what you did Jane? To me? I loved you, and I through a few bullets at a bad person, and suddenly I'm the bad guy."

"You are the bad guy." Jane said, her voice growing louder, stronger and more determined.

"I AM NOT THE BAD GUY HERE! HE IS!" Dean through a finger at Doyle "HE KILLED MY FAMILY!"

"No Dean, he didn't. You're just as bad, if not worse than him! You've killed too many people to not be the bad guy here. You are not getting away with this!" Jane shouted at him. Her voice becoming hoarse.

Dean through a strong punch at Jane's lip, sending the detective flying onto the floor.

"Jane!" Muar cried out.

"Sir can I get my pay now?"

"In a minute Suzie." Doyle watched as Dean circled him, then Maura. Dean then placed his hands on Maura's head. "My doctor, what soft hair you have."

"Dean!" Doyle shouted.

"Oh don't worry Doyle, you're up next."

* * *

Jane felt the blood start to swell in her mouth; the pressure of her body weight being applied to her face did not help as she lay on the ground. Her hands and feet still tied to the chair.

Letting out a groan, Jane used all of her strength just to push her right side over. The sound of Dean's voice caused her to freeze, the suddenly blood rush caused her to pass out a little.

Jane woke up a few minutes later on, still in the same position, the sound of Maura's cry for help giving her strength to reach behind her, trying to find out where the scalpel had last fallen. A spark went off in her heart as her fingers made contact with the silver metal.

Turning the scalpel so the blade started to rub against the rope, Jane felt her hands start to loosen up as the rope started to fray.

_Yes! _Jane cheered in her mind as the ropes fell to the ground, Jane then pulled herself up as quietly as she could and worked on her feet, trying to figure out her plan of attack as Dean continued to rant about how life wasn't fair and Suzie watched, waiting for Dean to make Maura sign the document to give Suzie the money.

After a while, Jane realized the ropes had given up, but the bloody hand cuffs where still attached to her. Why couldn't life be easy for once?

Now she had two people, two hostages. One man armed with a gun, one unarmed. Take out the armed man.

Now how? _Whack him with the chair… head lock… _

Jane then couldn't handle the suspense, so with all her force… Jane charged at Dean, her arms out stretched for his gun hand. As they fell to the floor, Dean fell face first to the pavement, possible breaking a nose, tear ducts would cause him to lose a bit of vision.

Jane could hear the sound of Suzie's high heels running towards her. Judging by her cop gut, Jane unleashed a donkey kick behind her, satisfied when she felt the connection. Jane then noticed the gun had been thrown further away. Jane then slashed her elbow aimed at Dean's temple. She then ran over the gun, only to feel Dean wrap a hand round her ankle, trying to yank free of his grip Jane only ended up falling. Her arm stretched out as far as it could, but only a finger nail away from the gun.

Swinging her arm back into a fist aimed at Dean's face, Dean remained planted firmly on her.

* * *

Maura watched in fear as Jane battled Dean, blow after blow. Soon Suzie approached her, and she didn't look to happy. Just as Suzie was about to throw a punch at Maura, Doyle soon pushed her away. His hands held a scalpel; he quickly got to work on freeing his daughter.

"Thanks da-" Maura cut herself off before she let the word slip out.

"No problem." Doyle responded, for some reason, before he could help himself, he wrapped his arms round his daughter.

Loud grunts echoed round the room as Jane and Dean continued to trade blows at each other, suddenly there was a loud clutter. Dean had been closer to the gun, but Jane had kicked it away only for it to become air born as it landed further away.

Dean had now got Jane's neck in his hands, but Jane's knee jerked upwards into Dean's 'special place' as the man slowly crumbled the floor. Maura finally ran towards the gun, which was quite hard in high heels.

Jane's body was so tired; it felt so relieved to have felt the break as it lay on the floor. Soon Jane's mind started to shut down, but Jane refused to let the fatigue win. Not until Maura was safe.

She heard Dean slowly get up off the floor; she too forced her body to come to a standstill, her legs felt like jelly.

"Give me the gun Maura." Dean demanded his legs closed tightly together as he tried to ignore the pain.

"Rizzoli!" Doyle called out, kicking the scalpel towards the detective. Jane picked it up, and ran towards Dean…

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

How Jane ran with the scalpel raised in one arm like a sword.

How Dean grabbed the gun from Maura…

How he turned to face Jane with the gun...

How Jane plunged the scalpel into his head…

And how Dean pulled the trigger…

* * *

**Oooo well this could be interesting… I think we're nearing the end of this story btw! **

**Reviews please :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**That Missing Spark: Chapter Fifteen: A Cliché Of Drama **

_ Everything seemed to go in slow motion. _

_How Jane ran with the scalpel raised in one arm like a sword. _

_How Dean grabbed the gun from Maura… _

_How he turned to face Jane with the gun... _

_How Jane plunged the scalpel into his head… _

_And how Dean pulled the trigger… _

Jane collapsed onto the floor, as the pain of the bullet in her continued to kill her.

"Jane!" Maura's voice called out from the background in her head… but Jane was just… too tired. Her body… her mind… Jane felt like it was slipping away.

"Maura" Jane tried to say, but her voice failed her.

"Ssshhh, don't say anything. Everything going to be fine, just stay with me… please… Jane."

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and Jane couldn't tell what was happening.

"Jane stay with me…" Maura's voice started to slip away…

"…Jane _please! _Stay with me!"

…Jane!"

And then it was lights out.

**A few hours later… **

Jane woke up with a start. Looking round frantically she immediately knew where she was… she was on Maura's couch.

"Jane!" Maura's voice echoed round the house. "We're gonna be late for work!" Suddenly Jane spotted Maura running round the living room, trying to fix up her hair. Jane then noticed the hick up in the rug. Watching as Maura's foot got stuck underneath, acting immediately, Jane pounced underneath Maura. Soon feeling a sudden weight apply to her torso.

"Good morning doctor Isles." Jane said a grin plastered to her face. As Maura had fallen quite nicely on onto the raven haired detective.

"Good morning detective." Maura said, teasing the detective with a peck on the cheek.

"Oh my god Janie! Are you ok?" Jane's eyes bolted to the source of the voice.

"Ma? I'm fine, what's wrong?"

Looking back at Maura, Jane only found an empty space. Maura was nowhere to be found. Jane then noticed the blood pouring out of her hands.

Her surrounding melted into darkness, as Angela remained.

"Hello Janie." The voice spoke through Angela's body, but the voice in no way belonged to Jane's mother.

Jane tried to sit up, only to feel herself pinned to the floor.

"Hoyt…" Jane breathed out.

"So we meet again Janie. I guess I get to finish you after all…"

"No…" Jane half begged, half realized. She watched as each step Hoyt took, sent a pain of fear into her chest.

Maura watched as the doctors tried to jump start Jane's heart, the doctor giving the clear sign multiple times. But Jane's heart continued to give a dead beep. Angie continued to cry in the chair, as Maura's tears just flowed.

"This is all my fault." Doyle admitted he too was shaken up. The police force had busted through the entrance, only to find a dead man, a shot detective, one unconscious woman, two hostages, one being a wanted man, the other the medical examiner of Massachusetts.

They were all wanted for questioning, but Maura had thrown them all away, she refused to speak until she saw Jane.

Suddenly one of the doctors came into the waiting room.

"I'm afraid…"

**Teehee one of my short chapters with a horrible cliff hanger. **

**Btw… depending on reviews… we'll see if Jane makes it or not… **


	17. Chapter 17

**That Missing Spark: Chapter Sixteen: What… The… Fudge?!**

* * *

**Warning: quite a long chapter than others, do not read if lunch is only a few mins away or your bus stop is up next ;)**

* * *

_Maura watched as the doctors tried to jump start Jane's heart, the doctor giving the clear sign multiple times. But Jane's heart continued to give a dead beep. Angie continued to cry in the chair, as Maura's tears just flowed. _

"_This is all my fault." Doyle admitted he too was shaken up. The police force had busted through the entrance, only to find a dead man, a shot detective, one unconscious woman, two hostages, one being a wanted man, the other the medical examiner of Massachusetts._

_They were all wanted for questioning, but Maura had thrown them all away, she refused to speak until she saw Jane. _

_Suddenly one of the doctors came into the waiting room. _

"_I'm afraid…"_

* * *

Maura continued to sit in the waiting room, unaware of the group of people walked into the room.

"Doctor Isles?" But she didn't respond she was too lost in thought about what had happened.

But when she felt someone place a loving arm round her, the honey blond woman snapped out of her thoughts.

"Maura, go home. You deserve some rest after all you've been through."

But all Maura could think about were the words of what the doctor had said to her.

Maura didn't like crying, she was ok with it if it was with one person… Jane…. Or Angela. But a whole group of people she works with? That would be unprofessional. But as soon Maura felt that strong hug wrap round her, she soon broke down into a fresh batch of tears.

"Oh Angela, Jane's in a coma. All because of me! If only I'd been more alert, I could-"

"Sshhh, don't worry Maura. It's not your fault." Angela comforted, Angela could name a few people who to blame, but Maura was far from that list.

_Wait till I get my hands on that Dean, he was a federal agent for heaven's sake! _

"Doctor Isles, we'll keep watch on Jane, we'll call you as soon as anything happens." Korsak spoke to the doctor.

"Maur I'll take you home." Frankie offered, feeling as though since Jane was absent it was his responsibility to look after the good doctor.

"Thank you Frankie." Maura replied, getting up from the uncomfortable chair.

Angela, Frost and Korsak all watched as Maura left the hospital.

"I pray to god Jane wakes up, for all our sakes." Korsak spoke, speaking for the entire group.

Suddenly the sliding doors opened again, two men both in blue suits approached the group.

"Excuse me, are any of you familiar with Doctor Maura Isles?"

"Yes?" Angela asked, "She just went- wait, why do you want to speak to her?" Angela's defensive side starting to kick up.

"I'm afraid she's wanted for questioning about the whereabouts of Patrick Doyle, her father."

"Biological." The entire group spoke at once. Any other day they would have laughed at that, but this was not one of those moments.

"Well, when you next see her, please tell her to call this number." The man handed the group a card, they all mentally debated who wanted to touch the card, as if it was a booger pulled out from a toddler's nose.

Eventually Frost took it, "We'll try." Frost responded.

_Like hell we will…_

* * *

Maura and Frankie drove in a comfortable silence for Maura, but on the other hand for Frankie, it was a brain crushingly awkward silence.

Frankie's brain was furiously trying to figure out what to say to even start a conversation, clearly 'how was your day?' was not going to be the best start.

Soon they arrived at Maura's house; Maura thanked Frankie for the ride home and quickly departed. Although now a thousand questions formed in Frankie's mind, but the doctor was long gone.

* * *

Maura found the spare key under the plant pot, unlocking the door; she was surprised to find Doyle there.

"Maura." He breathed out, like he'd not seen her in ages. Getting up, he went to approach his daughter, only for her to pull back.

"No."

"No?" He repeated, confused.

"Don't touch me; have you seen what you've done to my best friend in that hospital bed?" Maura was going angry now, as tears threatened to spill over, as the image of Jane's bruised body lay still on the bed.

"Maura, I-" Doyle was thinking up of ways he was not responsible, in some ways he thought he wasn't. Why hadn't the detective called for backup? He had never told her to come over, get into a fight, and go into a coma.

But had Jane not done that… Doyle's head could be in a trash can, with other parts of his body scattered around Boston. His daughter could have been killed, if not left poor. So now, it wasn't just his life that he treasured that was on the line.

"Well?" Maura demanded, she wanted a response and more than that, she wanted a reason why all this violence was needed!

"Maura, I had never planned it to go this far. All that was meant to happen was…"

How was this meant to end in the first place? What had he wanted to so badly that he couldn't trust his own men? And now look at him, he had no territory to call his own, his only loyal man was a woman who was now in a coma!

"Doyle, I think you better leave."

"Maura, please just let me explain one simple thing, one thing that even you may not understand.

"What's that?" Maura asked.

"I love you, you're my daughter or 'biological daughter' or whatever you consider it. But I love you, and I'm so proud of you." Doyle confessed.

Maura was so stunned, she felt like her brain had literally just gone 'Say wha?' and shut down.

With that Doyle left through the front door.

* * *

Jane continued to look into Hoyt's eyes, the scalpels in her hand causing her so much pain it was unbelievable.

_That's it, I'm dead. Game over, bye Maura, bye guys. _

**Bang bang! **

Suddenly Hoyt fell off of the detective.

"What the hell is happening?!" Jane screamed out in the darkness. Was she reliving her worst memories? Was this some sort of mind control the government had set up?

"This is so not game over Janie." A voice spoke, Jane then realized she was standing up… walking… in the park. Jo Friday on the leash. Jane stopped in her tracks, turning round to see who had said that.

But before Jane could take in any more of her surroundings, the buildings around her started to crumble to the ground; Jane then started to run into an open space, hoping she wouldn't get caught under a building.

"Joe come on!" Jane shouted, unsure if the dog was following her or not.

Jane soon felt something trip her over, just as Jane watched the ground came closer to her face, she shut her eyes as tightly as possible. Hoping if she did, the pain wouldn't be as bad.

But it never came.

Opening her eyes, Jane realized she was sliding down a thick silver pole… a bit like a slide. The rest of her was surrounded by darkness. When suddenly she noticed the end of the pole coming to an end… Jane noticed the two grey curved ends… this wasn't a slide… it was a crutch!

As Jane approached the end, Jane realized that the crutch end was resting on top of a building, the end of the crutch sticking out. Quickly Jane attempted to jump onto the handle, only for one hand to reach it.

She dangled hopelessly over the edge of the building.

Suddenly a voice came from somewhere, looking up Jane then realized who was standing above her. Casey.

"Casey! Help me up!" Jane shouted. Casey's usually smiling face, turned into a disappointed frown. He shook his head.

"Sorry Jane, but when I asked for help, I was alone." Suddenly Casey started laughing "oh the irony, I can't move my legs, and now you can't move your arms. See you in hell Jane."

And with that, Casey stepped on Jane's fingers. Jane hissed in pain, as the grip of the shoe grinded against her skin.

Soon the pain was too much, and Jane let go.

Once again, Jane was left to shut her eyes, the ground came closer, and she felt the wind whiz past her hair.

Suddenly, Jane felt the air get knocked out of her.

What the hell was she on? Looking round, Jane saw that she was on some sort of flying saucer. The texture seemed quite ruff and crispy.

Then at the front sat a scruffy little dog. As Jane stood up daringly, Jane noticed what she was on.

"I'm on… a grilled cheese sandwich… that can fly… what the hell is wrong with me!?" Jane shouted to herself.

"Janie you don't I don't like it when you shout." A voice spoke… it sounded like Korsak…

Turning round, Jane was desperate to find a familiar face, even Detective Crow, just someone who could slap her and tell her to wake up!

But she found no one… just the dog at the front of the sandwich. The dog then turned round, stood up on its hind feet and approached Jane.

"So Jane… when are you going to take me for my walk?" The dog asked in all seriousness.

But this was just too much to handle… Jane's little one ft tall dog, in a grown mans' voice!

"Joe…" Jane spoke… _I cannot believe I'm talking to my dog… and he's talking to me… _"What's happening?"

"You're taking me for a walk?" Joe guessed, his tail starting to sway frantically.

"No… now…. what's happening now?"

"You're taking me for a walk?" Joe guessed again.

"JOE HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!" Jane suddenly burst out.

"Jane, I don't like it when you shout at me." Jane just glared at the mutt.

"But to respond to your other question, your mind and reality seem to clash a lot."

"Oh goodie. Because you see me jumping of buildings trying to be super woman!"

"No not like that, but you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Err… Suzie… Dean, Maura and Doyle, got kidnapped, think I got shot… I got shot… oh my god…" Jane gasped as she realized what was happening. "I'm in a coma… I'M IN A BLOODY COMA! JESUS CHRIST I'M IN A COMA WITH FLYING SANDWICHES, TALKING DOGS-"

"And tortoise." Jane just stopped and looked at Joe, who pointed his nose at a tortoise who was leaning up against the BPD, with a big pair of shades on.

"What up?" He asked his voice similar to Frost's.

Jane just waved at the tortoise. As they flew past.

"You've let your mind wear out on all these little worries, which you and I both know, are long gone."

"Like what?" Jane asked.

"Hoyt, he's dead, yet you still have nightmares about him."

"Well yeah, he did almost kill me."

"So did Maura's car, but I sleep better than you." Jane just mumbled in response. "Now let's say Hoyt was right there." Joe pointed, and sure enough there he was. Swaying a bit, a scalpel in one hand.

Jane instantly found herself ready to run. Or fight, either way she found herself panicking.

Hoyt then started to approach her. Using all of Jane's strength, Jane rugby tackled the man, only to pass through him.

"Now Jane, why would you do that? He's dead, he's not even there." Joe commented. Jane frantically looked round; the face of that man had been all too real. "Let's try again."

Suddenly Jane found herself pinned to the ground, the fear consuming her as Hoyt played with the scalpel around her neck. She could practically feel his breath on her neck.

As quick as she could, she tried to sit up and head butt him.

"No Jane, he's dead, he can't hurt you anymore. You know that." Korsak's voice stayed in Jane's head this time.

"Jane, please be brave, for once, be that stubborn person you always are. Challenge everyone, even death." Jane heard her mother say.

Jane was now standing up; Hoyt approached her, a sick smile on his face.

Jane just raised an eyebrow, burying the fear as deep as she could. Now she had more than one person to be strong for.

Hoyt took the blade and ran it over her chest, only for Jane to do what only a mad person would do. She smiled back at him.

With that, Hoyt disappeared.

"Well done Janie." Joe said "But what about Maura?"

"What about her?" Jane asked in surprise.

"You love her Jane, but you fear her rejection. Despite all the times she's said she'd be there for you. Can't you see through your own eyes? Do you not know how she feels?"

"Sometimes, I just think Maura's too good to be true."

Jane then noticed Joe wasn't looking at her anymore, but more of behind her. Turning round, Jane saw Maura standing behind her, looking as amazing as ever.

"Tell her how you feel." Joe said.

"Maura…" _No, it would ruin our friendship forever and then- _

"You'll never know until you try"

"Maura… I really like you…"

"Really?" Korsak's voice in the background, "that's the best you could come up with?"

"I love you Maura."

Suddenly Maura's lips turned into a smile, but then Jane noticed the look in Maura's eye.

Suddenly Maura started to laugh.

"Oh Jane that's funny, like I'd ever love a poor, bitchy load like you. I could have some rich man with a snap of my fingers, so why on earth would I settle for you?"

Jane was astonished. And before Jane could re act, Maura sent a blow to Jane's gut.

"Is this how you'd think Maura would react? The worst way you could imagine?"

"No." Jane replied, slightly winded.

"Then why would you think she would?"

"I don't know!"

"This isn't Maura, Jane. You know the way she would react if you told her wouldn't be like this, so this isn't Maura."

Suddenly Jane realized that her mutt was onto something. Just as Jane's fist was about to connect with Maura's face, Jane found herself back at her apartment. Joe sitting on the couch, a leash sitting next to him.

* * *

Jane felt herself smiling, taking the leash off the couch and attaching it to Joe Friday.

"Come on Joe, time to get out of this place."

As Jane opened her door, a white light filled her apartment…

Just as Jane was about to take a step out, she heard one last thing…

"You still like those bunny pancakes…"

* * *

And with that, Jane woke up.

* * *

**Ok peoples, I know that was like the most ridiculous idea ever, but I've never been in a coma so I have no idea what happens in there… but I do have dreams where my cat can fly a sandwich! **

**To all the guest reviews! **

**Let's face it, who on earth could ever kill off our detective mc badass! Whoever does could end up on Maura's autopsy table! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Missing That Certain Spark: Chapter Seventeen: When Things Just Aren't That Easy.**

* * *

_As Jane opened her door, a white light filled her apartment… _

_Just as Jane was about to take a step out, she heard one last thing… _

"_You still like those bunny pancakes…" _

_And with that, Jane woke up._

* * *

Maura continued to stare up at her ceiling. So many thoughts where running round in her head like fireworks. No amount of green tea and yoga was going to help her at the moment.

Maura had felt so many different emotions run around inside her, more emotions than she's ever felt in her entire lifetime. First of all, she was so relieved to hear about Jane becoming stabilized, then only to find out she was in a coma that was her own fault for getting herself involved in such terrible deeds, if Jane had just kept to the normal from the very beginning, none of this would have happened…

Would it?

What was to stop Dean's plan from getting his revenge? What was to stop Suzie from trying to take all her money away? Jane was just a little side track, she wasn't important in the end to Dean or Suzie; they'd never contemplated whether or not Jane would change anything, because they never questioned their victory…

Anger, hurt, pain, confusion, exhaustion, relief there were so many emotions…

Maura felt like her brain was about to explode. Of course that was almost impossible.

Suddenly Maura's phone went off, immediately Maura went to snatch it, but it slid out of her finger tips and fell on the floor. Without hesitation, Maura dived towards the phone, only for her front to slam onto the floor. Scrambling for the phone, Maura stabbed the screen with her finger.

"Hello?" Maura's voice croaked.

"Doc? Are you ok? You sound a bit wheezy?" Frost asked.

"I'm fine, just doing a bit of late night yoga, how is Jane?"

"Jane will be fine, she's woken up, she's a bit fuzzy but the docs down here have given us the all clear."

Frost couldn't help but chuckle at the sigh of relief from the other end of the phone.

"I'll be right over."

* * *

**10 minutes later, Boston Hospital **

Maura ran as fast as she could into the waiting room, she could feel the tension in the room that had been there only a few hours ago had left. There were some things about the human brain that science was not made to answer. Jane Rizzoli was one of those cases.

"Hey Maura," Angela said gently "We're gonna head home, are you ok with getting home?"

"Yes Angela, my cars round the back. Does Jane look…?" Maura trailed off.

"The doctor said the bruises will heal, and some of the injuries will leave a scar, but other than that, she's gonna be ok." Angela replied giving Maura a quick but strong hug before she left.

Maura watched Angela leave as the red doors slid open and closed again. Taking a deep breath, Maura turned round and headed up the corridor to Jane's room.

The rest of the wards had the lights turned off (As you'd expect) but Jane had demanded to see her friends, claiming 'screw the visiting hours; I might be dead at the next visiting hours!'

Maura felt the cold metal of the door handle, taking in a deep breath, she mentally prepared herself for whatever was about to come.

But despite this, Maura let out a gasp.

Jane's face had three stitches across her lip, where a purple bruise surrounded it. There were still blood stains on the hospital garment. Her muscular arms where all scratched and bruised the wrists that followed them were raw pink from the rope burns, Maura's weren't even that bad, but then again Jane had had the metal coughs scrape against her skin as well.

The rest of Jane was covered up by the hospital blanket.

"Guess I've looked better huh?" Jane asked, trying to lighten the mood. She could sense Maura was… distraught. If that was the right word to describe the doctor's actions.

Maura tried to smile, only for her to bury her head in her chest as a sob escaped her mouth.

"Oh god, Maur?" Jane tried to move, but hissed in pain. "Maur what's wrong?" Jane asked again.

"You!" Maura suddenly shouted, obviously not aware of the sleeping patience's only a few feet away.

Jane could only give a confused look, what was Maura on about?

"You, you think that whatever happens, there's always tomorrow to look forward to. Well Jane, what if there was no tomorrow? What if you hadn't made through this? What if Dean had won? Why don't you see the danger you constantly put yourself through?" Maura begged to know the answers now; she just couldn't understand the woman's logic.

"It's my job Maur…" Jane started to say, completely taken back.

"No Jane, going that deep into a dangerous criminal world, that's not your job. It's your job to protect people, solve murders. Not do something… that my father would do!"

Ouch.

"Maur, I didn't have a choice, you were in danger!"

"And so were you! But if it's just you, then your health and safety doesn't matter!"

"Maura! I don't understand-"

"Jane, don't you realize it yet? Every time you put yourself in danger, I worry for you; I'm scared for you, because you clearly can't worry for yourself. When you went missing, I thought the worst! And I would spend countless nights sitting up worrying and begging you to come home!"

"Maura please, just listen-"

"No Jane, I'm done 'listening.' Don't you realize how much I care for you? What would happen if I was to lose you Jane?"

There was a knock on the door, as a nurse came in.

"Excuse me? But we have patient's trying to sleep…" the man said, worried he was going to get his head blown off.

"Sorry…" Maura mumbled, as she quickly left.

_Oh Jesus Christ, why can't things ever have a happy ending, doesn't Maura realize I did this all just to protect her? And she's pissed at me because I don't worry for myself… well look who's talking miss 'never eat burgers, but I'll steal Janes's!" _

Jane thought in her head, trying to cheer herself up, only for it to last half a second.

The nurse gave Jane a look.

"I take it a beer is still off the menu?"

"For another three weeks, just until your wounds healed up."

Jane let her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A few weeks later **

"Rizzoli? Your back? Already?" Cavanaugh asked in surprise.

"Yes sir, bail has been paid." Jane replied, trying to get a joke out of the old man. Surprised to get a chuckle, even more to get a gun and badge handed to her.

Things were almost returning to normal, Jane had been back into her apartment, her mother had already had breakfast ready, although it was a few things were different.

For example this morning, when Jane had compared her 'uniform' to her co workers, there seemed to be a rebel habit in her. Frost: trousers, shirt, tie. Rizzoli: jeans, baseball tee shirt and hoodie.

Jane would work on this as soon as she remembered where she put her last clean shirt and trousers. Since she'd already woken up late, and Jane was fed up of lying in bed, she needed to be out there. And soon.

Next, Jane had realized she'd needed a phone so she'd gone down to lost and found, and taken a phone that had been handed in. So clothes and phone were on her list.

But there was something else, now this was the biggie.

Maura.

Jane hadn't seen her at all, not at the office or a crime scene. Jane had figured Maura was busy at her office with corpses, so had waited till lunch to go visit the doctor.

When Jane entered the lower grounds, for a brief second she expected to see Suzie handing a bunch of files to the good doctor.

Handling this as a delicate situation, Jane knocked on the door as lightly as possible, opening the door a bit to see if Maura was there.

"Come in." A voice of an angel spoke. "Oh…" a voice of a pissed off angel followed on.

"Hi." Jane said, softly.

"Hello detective." Maura said coldly, as she turned her back to Jane, hoping she could do something that made her look busy.

"Oh Maura please, I don't want to go through this again." Jane said, "Would you please just listen to me?"

Maura then turned round, and then looked at the detective straight in the eyes.

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then…" Jane trailed off "you don't have to."

Maura was surprised, never once had she imagined Jane to be this sensitive.

"Maura, I just want you to know that…no matter how mad you become, and I'll know you'll hate me after this…" Jane approached Maura, closing the distance between them.

"But Maura, I love you." Jane confessed, there she'd said it… but the reaction would be more relieving.

Maura just stood still, trying to find the signs of lying on Jane's face. She found none.

"Is this some sort joke?" Maura asked.

Double ouch.

"No" Jane responded, surprised and hurt. Jane tried to take Maura's hands in her own, only for the woman to pull away, her head looked down at her shoes, but when she looked up, and Jane could see the tears forming.

On reflex, Jane went over to embrace the woman, hug her till everything was better. But something happened Jane never thought would happen.

Maura slapped her, Jane saw it, but was too shocked to re-act; her brain just let it happen.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?!"

With that, Maura stormed out once more.

Jane just couldn't seem to figure out this love thing.

* * *

**An hour later. **

Maura continued to ignore the banging on her front door, she had contemplated calling the police, but then again, Jane was the police.

"_Maura come on! Please just let me talk to you!" _

A few seconds later, Jane spoke again.

"_Ok fine! I'll just wait out here till you decide to talk, I can wait. I'm friggen detective mc patient!" _

Jane let out a heavy sigh; she wasn't giving up on Maura. She was just taking a break from all her attempts.

So she let herself slump onto the pavement, using the flower pot to lean against.

If only she'd just stayed a detective…

Maura had gone through three hours of documentaries, two hours of movie watching, and was now half an hour into her late night yoga. Till finally she heard the pitter patter of rain drops against her windows… surely Jane had gone home by now.

No one was mad enough to stay outside in the Boston rain, Boston rain was when the rain started out in innocent little drops that quickly turned into buckets of rain. You would be drenched in point ten seconds.

Walking up to her bedroom, Maura could see the crossed legs sticking out on her driveway.

_I'm dealing with a crazy woman. _Maura thought to herself, taking a blanket from her bed as she headed downstairs.

With that, Maura opened the door.

* * *

**Well that was fun writing, hopefully all is ok with this chapter.**

**Reviews please ;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok first of all, so sorry for the long wait but my computer crashed… like… almost fall of my desk crash. Erm… yeah, so apart from that hope your all good! So on with the show…. **

* * *

**That Missing Spark: Chapter Eighteen: Oh What An Unpredictable Ending -_-***

_Quick recap: _

_Jane and Maura have fallen out once more over Jane's lack of care for her health and safety_

_Jane and Maura have resumed working at the BDP as normal. _

* * *

_At Maura's house: _

Jane stood in the kitchen, trying to stop all the water from dripping onto Maura's kitchen floor.

"So… how was your day at work?" Jane asked casually, hoping to break the silence that had been in the room for the past five minutes. Jane had been watching Maura put away dishes, although where all these grubby dishes came from, Jane had no idea, maybe her grubby habits may have rubbed off on the good doctor.

"It was normal, yours?"

"We were at a murder scene, and you weren't there, some other guy was. How come?" Jane asked.

"Jane, being 'Queen of the dead' is quite a full time job."

Jane was surprised at Maura's reference to her job title.

"So excuse me that I wasn't able to leave my work just to visit a place where the evidence wouldn't have changed whether I was there or not." Maura continued.

"Ok… well there were multiple 'red stains' around the place, and I'm sure your opinion would have been _greatly _appreciated there." Jane said sarcastically.

Maura just let out a little hum. Having to remain cold to the only decent friend she'd ever had was hard.

Jane let out a heavy sigh, taking a few steps towards Maura, Jane wrapped her arms round Maura, pushing the two against the sink. Jane's lipped inch closer to Maura's neck, lowering her voice to the sexiest she could muster, she growled

"I'm sorry Doctor Isles…"

Maura could almost smack herself, she was surprised her goose bumps hadn't sent Jane flying out of the room, what that woman did to her should be rated eighteen.

Jane's fingers traced up the doctor's shirt, the soft skin twitching as her cold fingers met the surface.

"Jane…" Maura barely managed to say… "This is wrong…"

Everything froze.

Jane retracted away from Maura's body.

"It shouldn't have to happen like this…"

Jane just remained standing like a statue, looking the woman in the eyes.

_Ok well… that's kind of a heart break… I've risked everything I've had today… my friendship with Maura, at least I know what the result was… I always did hate 'what ifs?' _

"Ok then, I get the hint…"

Jane looked like a kicked puppy, leaving the blanket on the chair, Jane walked out of Maura's house.

Getting straight into the car, Jane desperately tried to ignore the burning sensation in her throat, she would not cry about this like a teenage girl.

_I'll just accept it and move on, that's the natural thing to do. _

Jane ignited the car and drove home.

Maura just sat down on her couch. Why did she do this to everyone? Why was it that when someone offered to care for her, to actually bother to listen to her boring science facts… that she pushed them away?

* * *

**Flashback: **

"**Did you hear about this new girl in our class? Apparently she is the most boring person you will ever meet…" one girl said. **

**I let out a heavy sigh, already on my second day of boarding school my name had spread round like a fire. **

**Suddenly the voice became a whisper**

"**I heard she dissects dead things in her spare time…" **

"**Oh my god, what a freak! Fingers crossed she's not in my PE class, don't want some perverted girl trying to dissect me while I'm half naked…" **

**A loud laughter echoed through the corridors of the dorm. I tried to hold all the emotions in, as I felt the burning in my throat.**

**Knocking on the door, a girl opened it. **

"**Hi, I'm meant to be staying in here." **

**The silence echoed the room. **

"**Are you Maura?" **

"**Erm yes… nice to meet you." I put my hand out, and the other girl awkwardly shook it. **

**Maybe things wouldn't be too bad…. **

**One month later in boarding school. **

**PE period five (last lesson) **

"**Alright girls! Rains commin' down so let's hussle!" All the girls made a mad sprint to inside, me not being the quickest but not the slowest was in the middle of the mad dash to the activity hall. Suddenly a foot got stuck in front my own foot, causing me to trip instantly as I watched the muddy ground come face to face with me.**

**Laughter echoed around the entire group as they continued to run off, leaving me on the ground. **

**I wanted to cry, this had to be one of the most embarrassing moments in my life, and I'm cold and now muddy. **

**Instead of running, I just walked to the hall only to find the doors locked. Rain continued to shower down on me as I pounded on the door. **

**After half an hour the lesson had ended and I was truly drenched, the sounds of unfamiliar voices started to echo round the hall. **

"**Hey guys, I'm just gonna see if they have any balls out back BRB (**BE RIGHT BACK) **oh sorry." The girl said as she opened the door into my back. **

**I just stared at the girl, she had red hair and was quite pale, possibly Irish or Welsh. **

"**Oh my god, are you ok?" **

"**Are you talking to me?" I asked surprised, no one ever talked to me unless they were insulting me. The girl let out a little chuckle. **

"**Well yeah, you are the only one out here in the rain. Why are you outside anyway? Are you one of those 'creative people in depressing environments?" **

"**No… the girls in my PE set locked me out." **

**The girl took pity on me and took me into the sports hall, as she told her teacher all about what had been happening to me and the other girls. **

**Two months later **

**I never talked to that girl again, but she did try and talk to me through passing of a corridor. Then one day she asked me why I pushed her away so much. I just said that it wasn't personal, it was just that well… **

"**I don't really think I get on with others, so I think it would be best if you just stop trying to talk to me." **

"**Oh well sorry." **

**She looked angry now. **

"**Sorry that I'm not good enough, or my parents aren't rich enough, so that I can be social with you." And with that she walked away. **

**End of flashback: **

* * *

Maura felt depressed at even the memory of her boarding school years. Why couldn't her parents of sent her to a normal school, maybe with Jane, perhaps the two could have met earlier and would have had a stronger friendship.

Wasn't their friendship strong already though? Well before all of this crazy-ness started.

Was there another friendship on this planet that was so strong, that the other could take down a security guard twice her size, then tackle a serial killer off of you and kill him?

Maura realized, that's because this wasn't friendship, it was love.

How could she have been so blind? Everything before she met Jane, she had always assumed there would be some catch, maybe end up heartbroken for the umpteenth time in her life, but Jane was different. Jane didn't have that worrying atmosphere around her.

Maura felt safe with Jane. But now she was doing it again, she was pushing the ones who cared about her away.

_No…. not this time I'm not. Screw childhood problems! _

"JANE!" Maura shouted out into the street, waking up multiple people, one of them being Angela. Running to her driveway, for some reason she thought she'd see Jane's car, but that was far from there.

Jumping into her own car, Maura sped away as much as the speed limits and traffic allowed.

Banging on Jane's apartment door, it was eventually opened by Jane who was in a pair of joggers and baseball tee shirt.

"Maura, what the hell is wrong-"

Jane was silence by Maura's lips smashing against hers.

Ya know when you play that game of jenga (the wood block game, where you have to take a block from underneath the pile and put it on top) and the tower falls over?

Jane and Maura were just like that.

* * *

**A week later: **

"Ok we got some blood over there so I'm guessing it was a stab wound." Jane said as she and Maura walked over to the crime scene.

"Red stain" Maura corrected, this was Frost, Frankie and Korsak's queue to laugh. Suddenly Maura stopped and bent over with Jane right behind her.

"This penny could have evidence on it." Maura spoke out. Unaware of what she looked like to everyone else, with Jane right behind her. "Can I get an evidence bag over here please?" Maura called out.

The guys and Jane tried to stuffly their laughter, until Frost eventually broke out laughing with his phone out.

"Oh that is so going on facebook!"

* * *

**Somewhere else in Boston: **

"So you thought you could just walk away from me?" One man spoke in the dark.

"No! Man you know I'm cool and loyal with you!"

"Then why did you lose every one of my men to someone else?"

"I swear! I can get them all back! You know I can!"

"You better, 'cause if you don't…"

An ice pick flashed in front of the man's face.

"You'll be the next man on my daughter's autopsy table…."

**The end! **

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews and I'll be working on a new story idea right away!


End file.
